Sexual Tenshin
by Mira Nova 23
Summary: Mai & Joey... Sexually tense yet naive. Just what is love? Title says as much as anything could! MxJ
1. Sometimes I Run

**Sexual Tenshin**

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see...  
She will promise you more than the Garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleedin.  
But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be...  
But she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 1

_**Sometimes I Run**_

"Joey?" she furtively called into the apartment. _Such filth his father had them living in! _she thought. She was right to have left hers years ago.

Joey materialized out of a hallway door, glancing around as if he had been hiding, now trying to make an escape. His path was set towards the front door, though his head was turned keeping watch behind him. Flickering TV light shone out the ajar door at the very end of the hall. He stepped cautiously where he knew there were no cracks in the floorboards. He put his hands up to the girl's bare shoulders -she didn't flinch- and nudged her back out of the apartment.

"Joey-" she started in normal speaking volume.

"Sh!" he whispered urgently, desperately.

"Joey!" A drunken voice pitifully tried to boom out of the end room.

_"Go!"

* * *

_

"Mai, you shouldn't've come." His head hung down, hiding his face.

"Joey, you don't need to be ashamed for chrissake-"

"I'm not." Joey shot back. "It's not that I'm ashamed of him or the place at all, I just don't want him starting up about nothing. He doesn't like it. And you shouldn't hafta see that dump. You guys know that ain't me- that's why I'm never home. It ain't shame, it's that I've disowned it. _That_ is not _me_."

"I know."

Joey smiled at the pavement. "Mai, you're a real-..." His mind froze. _Rambling way too much!_  
"What? What were you gonna say?"

He blushed. On second thought he didn't want to admit his thoughts about her to her. But he did. "You're a real high class girl. I know what you're used to: perfect comfort and livin' in the lap of luxury. I don't know why you even bother with us at all." _There, now I feel totally dejected. Nice goin', Joey!_

She didn't answer for a long time. "Well I'm on your side, now, Joey." She'd dropped her tough girl facade. _Is that all it is? A facade? No._ She straightened up and held her head level. "I can take anything. I don't _need_ that kinda high-class life. If I've worked for something, then I'll take it. Then I deserve it. If not, I'll be content with whatever."

"You saying _I_ should?" Joey sneered.

"Should what?"

"Work harder. Like I don't now so I deserve this."

Just now Mai caught the disdain.

"No," she calmly corrected, "You work hard enough just to survive that. Just hold out and everything'll be fine."

"Pteh. Yeah. Right. Once I get out, then what? Suddenly I'll be rich."

"You'll make it..." She stared deep into the pavement. "You have to. You don't have a choice."

"Easy for you to say! You _did_."

"I left my home, yes, but I made that choice. I coulda stayed."

"And I'm stuck. So what's your point already?" He snapped.

Mai bit her lip in frustration and looked away. "Nothing."

"You at least got jobs. I can't even hold one job for too long. And they're never good ones."

Mai smirked. "And you're not supposed to."

Joey froze again. _Eep! I told her! _"Mai, you cannot tell anyone! You'll get me kicked outta school!"

"Relax," she laughed, "I won't say anything."

"Whew," Joey breathed, "Thanks."  
They fell silent a while, both deep in thought and studying the sidewalk.

"Say, Mai..." Joey said. "I know your parents were rich, but were they like famous?"

"Well..."

"Like would I have heard of them?"

Mai thought for a moment. "No. No one important."

"Oh. Oh well. Did they ever try to find you? Did they know you'd run away or did they maybe think you were kidnaped?"

"What is this! 20 Questions!" she yelled at him.

"Hey, I was just curious!" he yelled back.

"Well I'm not in the mood for an interrogation."

"Hmph, fine."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright, fine. My parents, they..."

_x.x.x_  
_"Cuz he's a Grade-A Nutcase."_  
_x.x.x_

"Nevermind."

"Huh, forget I said anything," Joey grouched. "Where are we goin, anyway?"

"I _thought,_" Mai sneered back, "Maybe we could go for dinner, but since you seem to be in such _a great _mood-"

"I already ate," he said bitterly.

"Hm!"

Joey dragged his feet, his eyes searching the pavement for the right words to bring them back. _Heh well this ain't goin so good. I didn't wanna be mean to her, but- wait, why are we pissed at each other? Oh I asked her bout her past. Shit. That ain't too gentleman-like, damnit. I really like her. But if I want her to like me I gotta be nicer. But not too nice. But not too mean- ugh, this might be tougher than I thought._

"So... Mai..." His voice was soft and sincere now, almost apologetic. "Why'd you wanna go to dinner with me?" _There, now she'll have to admit it if she really likes me! I've cornered her! Wait, that's not nice either... Augh, man-_

"Huh," Mai laughed, "Joey Wheeler, you've had your eye on me since the cruise to Duelist Kingdom, and now your asking questions when I wanna go out to dinner with you?"

OnO" _Ack! She already knows that I like her! And worse, that I always have!_ "Well... I'm 16, though..." he replied.

"I'm... really only 18..."

"What! I heard you ran away when you turned 18." _Oops... past. No talking bout her past!_

"16."

"Wow." _-she answered me!_

"Don't tell anyone," Mai said, "Please."

"No, I won't tell." Then he smiled, getting full of himself. "But ya know, I _am_ only 2 weeks away from my birthday."

Mai nodded in acknowledgment, but had no reply.

Joey's smile drooped again. "So," he made sure his voice was a more polite tone, "Where are gonna go?"

"Did you really already eat?"

"Um, yeah..." he answered sheepishly.

"Oh." _Idiot. A girl asks you to dinner, you just go. Specially me! I coulda sworn he was head over heals for me. Or maybe he just really is that clueless._

"How's bout the movies?" Joey pretended to yawn, reaching his arms out and around Mai's shoulders. She was caught off guard, but didn't stop him. She looked at him, confused almost. He just smirked and twisted his eyebrows. She giggled. Joey playfully grabbed her chin and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek. He squeezed her shoulders close to him and she rested her head against him.

"I don't have money..." she said.

"Me neither," Joey said cheerfully. He sighed and they turned onto the road that led to the park.

"Stars'll do," she said, more satisfied with this than a movie theater or dinner.

* * *

Joey finally stirred with a twitch and woke up. He rubbed his face and looked down at the weight on his chest, surprised. He and Mai had fallen asleep under one of the apple trees in the park. He checked his watch for another surprise. It was 1:00 in the morning.

"Whoa... Mai, Mai..." He nudged her.

"Hm... what?"

"It's 1:00. Should get you home."

"Hmph, to what?"

"Um..."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Um... I don't wanna go home- I mean, just... anywhere but that place."

"Oh... then I guess..."

"Th-that's alright, we could just stay here," Joey suggested.

"Ok." Mai freed Joey's breathing and stood up.

"Wha- Hey, I thought we were stayin?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno, I just wanted to get up, alright?" Mai said with her back to him as she walked away.

"Uh, o-okay..." Joey's cheeks turned hot. He curled up on his side, alone.

* * *

Mai wandered some distance from their tree over a hill to a swing set. She collapsed onto a swing, pulled under in the flood of thoughts. She cried.

She was supposed to be the tough hot chick that no guy who wasn't divine could ever have. She was supposed to be a loner. Being with Joey -even thinking about him the way she was- broke every rule she lived her life by. But without Joey, she still could not be that person she was supposed to be again.

She cried so long and hard, she lost her breath. She inhaled sharply, creating a high-pitched whimpering sound.

Joey heard. He picked his head up and opened his eyes, weary from dozing. He thought he'd heard crying. "Mai?" he called into the night air.

Mai froze at hearing her name and held her breath.

"Mai?" Joey called again. He stood.

Her eyes darted from the hill she'd just climbed over to the treeline of the woods. She bolted for the woods.

"Mai!" Joey's ears had caught the panting, the swing chains clanging, and feet beating grass. He ran up the hill, passing the confused swings, and toward the body form with long blonde hair. "Mai!"

Joey caught up to her just before she reached the trees. "Mai!" He grabbed a shoulder and pulled her back. She twirled and fell on the ground, as Joey tripped over her. She turned onto her back to get up, but Joey crawled over her.

"Joseph Wheeler! Let me go!"

"Mai, there ain't no way in hell I'd let you go in there-"

She spat on his cheek and started kicking and trying to push him up off her. He grabbed her wrists and held her down.

"I'll scream, I swear I'll scream and I won't care if-"

"**_SHUTUP! _Listen to me!**"

She stopped.

"I am not gonna hurt you- I- I'm not gonna do anythin ta ya. An' anyone who might here ya scream won't care anyway but... Mai, you ain't lived here as long as I have. You don't know what kinda creeps are in these woods. _They _will do that and they _will _hurt you. I ain't lettin you go in there." He released her and sat up, then helped her up. "You okay?"

She nodded with her head down. "...I'm sorry..."

"Heh, it's okay. I mean I coulda if I wanted."

Mai made a noise of disgust and got up. Joey followed.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Bad joke, okay?"

"Whatever..."

"Not that I wouldn't want to- um, but not like... shit..." Joey covered his face in his hands.

Mai laughed.

Joey looked up and chuckled. "Mai..." He fell silent again.

"What?"

"I just... I don't know..."

"I'm sorry that I thought you were, um..." She blushed. "You wouldn't."

Joey smirked. "Well, ya never know..." He pretended to growl and lunged at Mai. She squealed in laughter as they went tumbling and laughing. Joey made sure to land with Mai on top of him.

They stopped and went quiet, breathing in each other's breaths. Joey picked his head up a bit, but hesitated for a moment. He found her eyes before stealing her lips.

Joey watched her, painfully expecting rejection. Mai broke the kiss.

She stared into his eyes, which were trying to avoid hers, as she licked his lips. She locked them with hers again.

Joey wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

* * *

_I never had this feeling before.  
She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore,  
And I see that there's more now than just running free._

_/I never felt my heart beat so fast.  
/I'm thinking of him first and of myself last,  
/And how happy I want him to be._

_It's amazing- someone in my life just might be loving me.  
I didn't know that I could feel this way._

_/It's so crazy- something in my life is better than a dream.  
/I didn't know that I could feel this way._

_She makes me warm and happy inside._

_/He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed._

_All these feelings I have have me asking_

_/Can this be love?_

_Can this be love?_

_/It's so crazy_

_I can hardly speak whenever she/he says "Hi"_

_/I didn't know that I could feel_

_I never dreamed that I could feel_

_I didn't know that I could feel this way._

-"I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, "Sometimes I Run" (the song) by Britney Spears, "She's Always a Woman" by Billy Joel, or "I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure.

**A/N:** Btw, _tenshin _is Japanese for "naivete," as in the state of being naive. So that's spelled correctly, it's just a lil play on words! Please reveiw, good or bad or don't care! Just please tell me!

_Next: Painful Choice_


	2. Painful Choice

**Sexual Tenshin**

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes...  
She can ask for the truth  
But she'll never believe you...  
She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel...  
But she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 2

_**Painful Choice**_

He was just on his way home from dinner at Yugi's game shop, when a dark figure cut him off at the end of the alley.

"Well, well, sure has been a while, Wheeler."

The figure stepped into the brightness from a floodlight. He was about Joey's height, with short blonde hair spiked to the front, a loose sweat jacket, jeans, and expensive sneakers. His eyebrow was pierced as well as his nose and lip, where a cigarette also hung from. Joey recognized him right away.

"Yoku." Joey made sure to keep his poker face and his cool.

"Glad ya remember your old friends," Yoku grinned.

"Whadaya want?"

"Heh-heh," Yoku tossed a black leather jacket at him. "You. What else?"

Joey looked down at the jacket. Across the back, the kanji for _"Rintama"_ was embossed. He sighed. "I can't."

"Sure ya can. All your old buddies are comin back, too."

"I gave up that life."

"Tch, tch," Yoku shook his head, "An unnecessary sacrafice. We've got everything ya need- everything you'll _ever_ need."

"No. I mean I gave up _on _you lowlifes. It wasn't everything I needed. I need nothing from you guys."

Yoku smiled and lowered his head. "Hirutani figured you'd be the stubborn ass. So..." He produced a switchblade from his pocket. "I saw you've got yourself a pretty lil girl, huh?" He flipped the blade out.

Joey's eyes caught the glint of the metal. _"I'm warnin you..." _he snarled.

"NO! Hirutani's warnin YOU! You think we don't know each and every person you been hangin with since you left! First Tristan Taylor, the gangsta wanna-be. Then midget starry-head Yugi Moutou. His grandfather owns the Kame Game Shop. The annoying girl that likes him is Tea Gardner. That exchange student, Ryou Bakura. And now, super-model-bod _Miss Mai Valentine_ was with you at the park." Yoku narrowed his eyes. "Some nerve edgin so close to _our turf _on a _date._"

Joey glared at him.

"Pteh, you'd better shape up," Yoku spat, "Be at _J's_ tomorrow, punk. Or we'll be carving those names on _tombstones._" He turned around and left Joey with the choice.

"_An' I don't mean _pizzas!_" _Yoku called back. _"Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

_

"Mai," Kiely said, "Ya know it's just as well."

Mai stared at her CocaCola can, holding the doors open for her friend's advice to go in one ear and out the other.

Tea had passed the grapevine on down to Mai about the happenings in Domino High School. Joey had not shown his face at school in a week. There was no apparent reason. He wasn't at home. And Mai knew for herself that he never answered his phone.

The night they stayed out at the park, he'd asked Mai to go out with him on Friday. Friday was last night. Now Mai and Kie were at a café in Domino's downtown. They were having lunch at a table outside and catching up on each other's lives.

"Forget about him," Kie said, "He was probably like just using you. I hear he's got quite a reputation for that. New girl every weekend. And he's not even good looking at all. I mean, how could you even-? Ughlc, no, trust me. Good riddance! Nobody likes him. Some even think he's _yaoi_. Which, sorry, but it wouldn't surprise me. And he's just so- so _mean!_"

Mai got up from her seat.

"Nani desu ka?"

"...gomenasai... I just can't... everything..." Mai slid back down into her confused grief.

"Hm..." was Kie's only reponse.

"I mean, I don't get it. I thought he was a good kid. Now he's missed like _the _most important week of school ever. These are the marks his colleges will see, and finals start Monday. If he doesn't even care the slightest bit about _himself_...-or his _friends_..." _Then what chance is there that he cares bout me?_

Heavy breathing and beating sneakers burst onto the scene, just outside the café area. It was Tristan.

"Mai... I saw Joey..." He tried to catch his breath. "He ran away... lost him... buh-... but I know where he's 'round, if you wanna..."

Mai looked to Kie in glorious disbelief. Kie rolled her eyes and looked back to Tristan.

"Tristan! What happened to your cheek!" Kie gasped.

His cheek had a swollen bump on it. "Joey."

Mai's eyes widened in horror. _But he's Joey's best friend! Why would he...?_

"Mai, we need _you_ to get him back. He wouldn't hurt you."

"Tristan..." Mai said, "You've got your license..."

"Yeah. I'll take ya."

"Thank you so much!" They started running back the way he had come. "I've gotta figure out what's goin on..."

* * *

"Jesus, Tristan!" Mai yelled. "Slow down! You're doin 60 in a 30!"

"Hey, we're in a hurry! Joey could really need help!"

_Yeah, he'll need a _hospital_ once the underneath of your car finds him! _she thought.

(A/N: Ok, ok, I know this was supposed to be The Mai & Joey Fic That's Not About Me & You Know Who, but I couldn't resist! lol, Swamp & Lava Battleguards, too! Get it? Swamp? Lava? Oh never mind...)

* * *

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks." Mai closed the passenger door. "I've got it."

"Alright, see ya." He drove away.

Mai wandered down the busy city street, keeping an eye on the alleys. _Where would he be? Someplace no one of us would think to look for him... _

A young blonde guy in a black leather jacket shot out of the shadows and down another alley. _Or he could be right there!_

"**JOEY!**" She darted after him. "Joey! What, are you deaf! Stop! I wanna talk to you!"

"NO! Stay outta this!"

But this had at one point in her life been _her_ part of town. Turn after confusing turn, she knew he was headed for a dead end. Sure enough, there was a 10 foot fence closing the alley off. Joey kept going, though, figuring he could climb over it.

Mai grabbed his legs and he fell down. He scrambled to his knees, at least. She stood up just as quickly, blocking off the other end of the alley.

Her breathing was out of control, but she gasped "Joseph Wheeler! Where the hell have you been!"

Joey didn't answer. He kept his head down and remained kneeling before her.

"Why were you running from me! Answer me! We had a date last night, ya know! Just tell me where the hell you've been!"

He picked his head up to her."Mai..." Then his eyes returned to the ground. "I-I can't... Just- please... I'm sorry..."

Her voice softened, "Joey, what's wrong?"

"I can't..."

"You haven't been in school, and finals are comin up. We've looked everywhere for you. Everyone's so worried, Joey... I've been so worried..."

"Mai, please, you have to go," he stood up, "Tell everyone that I'm alright."

"But..."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He showed her a fake smile. She didn't buy it. But she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her tighter than ever, then loosened to kiss her. "Heh, go on."

Mai looked at him like she was about to cry. "No, why can't I stay with you!" She kissed him again. He dragged it out longer than before, pulling her close again.

"Mai..." he breathed as he pulled away. Suddenly his eyes widened, looking past her. "**_NO!_**"

Then everything went dark...

She heard fading scuffling, that must have been Joey yelling "You God damn bastards- don't touch her! –_Gulgh!_" Joey's forced gulp and groan faded into the nothingness...

* * *

_Well you stole my heart, and I'll get it back, but look me in the eye babe  
Tell me why ya love me like that, why ya love me like that?  
Well I've walked this world five times or more,  
And after all this walking babe, you still got me crawlin' on the floor  
And I know this world keeps on turning, keeps me yearning.  
**How can you turn and walk away, pretending everything's okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why ya love me like that, why ya love me like that?  
**Well I thought you'd listen, but I'm shattered like broken glass.  
Well I thought we would be different babe, yeah, I thought that we would last.  
And I know this world keeps on spinning, every minute that you're in it.  
Love me or leave me baby but don't lead me on,  
With loving like yours believe me I'm better off, I'm better off alone.  
Well I was your gypsy, Throwing diamonds at your feet,  
Drifted 'round you like a satellite, gave you everything you need.  
How can you just break away? Why can't you find the words to say?  
Love is something you work at, tell me why ya love me like that?  
Why ya love me like that? How can you throw us away?  
Look at what you lost today, now everything is shades of grey  
And now you're pushing me away,  
Say all the things you need to say,  
Thought we were going all the way,  
Play all the games you wanna play,  
Slowly we just fade away..._

-"Love Me Like That" by Michelle Branch & Sheryl Crow

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, "She's Always a Woman" by Billy Joel, or "Love Me Like That" by Michelle Branch & Sheryl Crow.

**Edit update 12/12/05:** Wtf, Mai doesn't go to the same school as Joey! She's outta high school! Sorry bout that. And the remark about "If he doesn't even care the slightest bit about _school..." Then what chance is there that he cares about me?_ Sorry RPGgamer314. Yes I know guys 'will always care about girls more than school,' but this is what I meant. Like, Joey doesn't do crap for his future, he disappears, what chance is there he gives a darn what the girl thinks?

_Next: The Old Rintama Gang_


	3. The Old Rintama Gang

**Sexual Tenshin**

_She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel...  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you...  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 3

**_The Old Rintama Gang_**

Joey's thoughts slowly reassembled into coherency. He wearily opened his eyes and saw only blurred colors slowly morphing into shapes. He tried to move his hands but realized they were tied above his head. His body hung limply from the ropes, his knees almost dragging on the floor. He shivered; they had taken the black leather jacket back.

He picked his head up and recognized his surroundings as the Rintama gang's abandoned warehouse torture center. The entire gang was there. All twelve of them.

"_**JOEY!"**_

The desperate female voice brought him fully to his senses. His focus darted to see Mai. Her jacket was gone, revealing her white tie-tube-top midriff. Her long tight jeans had been removed, leaving her with just her bright blue boys shorts. She stood against a wall, one thug on either side pinning her arms. Her eyes prayed that Joey was that one divine man, to break his own chains and hers.

Joey snapped. But he was smarter than to scream her name.

"Where's Hirutani!" He demanded.

His response was a sharp smack in the head. "That won't work, runt!"

"Huh?" Joey tried to look behind him. He knew the voice.

"I'm right here." Hirutani said from behind him. "And I saw your reaction to the girl screaming. I know what's up and there'll be no tricks about it!"

"What the fuck are you talkin about, dickhead? You mean the gang's new slut over there?" The curses spilled out of his mouth in believable anger. He spit on the ground for emphasis, and also to clear some blood. His body would have believed he had gotten hit by a truck.

"Jackass! I told you it won't work!" Hirutani gave him a punch in the stomach. "You're right she's the gang's new slut, though."

Joey coughed. "Well why do you think I was_ trying_ ta bring her here?"

"You lyin sonofa-"

"No, really." He struggled to speak, "Yoku told me I had better shape up now that I'm back so I figured this would be perfect. I brought ya'll a gift from my past. Ya can have her."

"Joey you son of a bitch!" Mai screamed through her frantic tears.

"Yeah, yeah I am, babe. She sure was a bitch. Kinda like you."

Mai's jaw dropped.

"She thought she_ needed_ my dad, so she held onto him so tight, smotherin him, made him marry her, & then the slut pops out a couple of kids & ends up runnin off with one, dumpin the other on the poor old man."

"_Boss, you think maybe he's tellin the truth?" _One Koji whispered.

"_We'll see."_

"Joey..." Mai cried.

"Ya know what Mai? Fuck you."

"Nice speech, Wheeler," Hirutani said. "And if you really don't care bout this whore, you won't mind if we take her for a test drive."

"Nope. Go right ahead. See how she likes it- kinky, hard."

Hirutani gave Koji a side look. "Let him down." He stared into Joey's eyes, which returned the stare. "We'll see how this goes."

The rope was cut but Joey's hands remained bound. He followed Hirutani, flanked by a thug on either side, to the wall where Mai was held.

"Joey! Please... Joey..." she cried and wept to him, desperately searching his face for any sign of acting. His face was blank and his eyes set on her, but he disregarded her as if she were someone he'd never met before.

"So beautiful..." Hirutani remarked as he ran his hand from her cheek to her neck, all the way down to her waist. Mai cringed. Then he backed away.

Joey picked his head up, confused.

"Heh-heh, Joey caught this one," Hirutani said, staring at him again, "We'll let Joey break this one in."

Joey smirked. He looked to Mai with an evil glint in his eyes. She gasped.

Koji sliced the ropes left binding his hands.

"Thanks," Joey said, rubbing his wrists.

He nodded to the two thugs holding Mai. "She'll listen to me, boys." They let go, freeing her. She just stood there, cringing, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Joey didn't seem to notice and looked around at all the common thugs of the gang standing around watching them. "What is this, a gang bang?"

"Boss-!" some spoke up, before being shot down.

"Everyone go," Hirutani commanded. Everyone disappeared out the warehouse doors, but he pulled Koji aside. "Everyone but you._ And have your heater ready._"

Joey closed the small gap between them, pressing his body up to hers against the cold concrete wall. She looked over his shoulder at the opposite wall, avoiding his face. She tried to concentrate on everything he'd ever told her.

_x.x.x.  
"I won't hurt you... I won't hurt you..."  
x.x.x._

_Just keep thinkin that... _Then why would he do this?

_x.x.x.  
"They will do that, and they will hurt you..."  
x.x.x._

The next thing Mai knew she was on the ground. Joey had thrown her down underneath him and began devouring her neck, with her arms pinned at her sides.

Mai closed her eyes and gasped from the sheer pleasure of what appeared to be such painful biting. From her side however, she never even felt his teeth, but only his warm caressing tongue and lips.

Joey moved up to her ear and concealed a whisper, "_Just play along... trust me..._" Then he bit her ear, causing Mai to yelp with real pain.

After that she made a face to look like he was really hurting her. In truth she was loving every second, save the extenuating circumstances.

Her good feeling plummeted when she felt him straddling her legs and fixing their waists, a welcome but terrifying sensation. His hand was not where it should be.

"J-Joey... **_STOP!_**"

He stopped.

Mai opened her eyes. Joey was holding himself up above her chest, looking down into her eyes, with an expression more painful than hers. His throat made a sound.

"...I... I'm s-rry..."

"Hah! Runt!" Hirutani kicked him off Mai.

Joey recovered and got up into a fighting stance. He knew his opponent would be Koji.

Hirutani had gone for Mai just as he had expected. He was already kneeling over her, hands pinned over her screaming head.

"Stop it! **Joey!** Get offa me!"

Koji belted out a battle cry as he lunged at Joey with his fist pulled back for an underhanded punch. At his belt was his gun. Joey stood ready. The two made contact, and a shot fired.

Hirutani fell limp onto Mai with a groan.

Koji landed against the concrete wall in a tangled heap of bulging muscle. He had hit his head.

Joey took a step back to regain his balance. In his hand dangled the gun. He took a deep breath. "Mai?" He looked. Hirutani was in a pool of his own blood. _She's gone..._

Just then his eye was caught by long blonde hair being tossed up. "Huh?" Mai had already gotten her jeans back on, and was redoing her hair.

She sighed. Her back was to Joey. She hooked her thumbs in her pockets. But she didn't say anything.

"Mai, I..." Joey sighed, "I don't even know what to say..." He sniffled back tears.

"Joey..." she turned around, "It's okay..."

"No it's not-"

"I'm alive because of you," she choked out. "Joey... I don't know what to say either, but..." She walked over to him in her bare feet and hugged him.

He didn't return it. "No. You shouldn't wanna be with me..." He took a step back away from her and looked down at the gun. He tossed it aside on the ground. "I guess if like I see you round duels, don't um, don't bother sayin hi. Um, bye..."

"Joey- Joey look at me-"

"**_How can I look at you, Mai! _**I just-"

"Damnit, Joseph Wheeler!" Mai stamped her bare foot. "Tell me you don't love me!"

Joey's throat made another noise. He looked at Mai, but as fuming as she was, he couldn't say no.

"Yeah I love you, Mai..." _Not that it matters..._

Mai chuckled, "You screw-up." She walked back to him and kissed him full French.

Joey hung his arms around her waist. _This doesn't mean she feels the same... She wouldn't... _"So we can forget about five minutes ago?"

"Joey... I won't be able to forget this... It's alright, don't worry. Ya know at least it was you and not one of those guys. And no malicious intentions..."

"I'm sorry, I really am so sorry..." He couldn't fight the tears anymore. He was done fighting. "I didn't mean anything I said... I woulda never done that to you. I didn't mean any of it... God I can't imagine what I just put you through... I just wish you could know how much respect I have for you."

"You've proved it before... You just really scared me more than anything..." Mai tried to smile. "So... Why did you come back to these guys-"

"I** didn't** _come_ back, they _forced _me back!" Joey yelled. "Yoku told me to shape up, alright. He said if I didn't show back at the old hideout, J's, that they'd... They had all your names, all your information, I don't know how..."

"What?"

"They know practically every second of my life from the time I left them back in middle school ta last week. They know everything bout Tris, Yuge, even his grandpa. Tea, Bakura, and they saw you an' me at the park... everything..."

"Joey, what do you-" Mai's eyes widened.

"They were gonna kill you all if I didn't come back! I had to... I couldn't let them hurt you..."

She was afraid to ask. "...and now?"

"Now, I don't know." He looked up. "I killed Hirutani."

Mai looked over at his body. "Yeah, but..." she scoffed, "C'mon, lookah what he was doin."

Joey looked at her and chuckled. "I killed him. So if they were gonna kill me fer like treason, they woulda done it already. They're right outside."

"Huh?" Mai looked to the warehouse door. It was not closed all the way.

Joey jerked his head toward the door. "Let's go."

He opened the door the rest of the way and the orange evening light poured in. She followed him out, scurrying up behind him. He wrapped his arm around her side.

Sure enough, they passed through the rest of the Rintama gang. They stepped aside and parted a path for him.

* * *

"Ya want me ta walk you home?" he asked, once they got back to the normal busy streets of the city. His arm was still around her. "It's dark already." The street lights and neon signs were on, lighting up the city against the ink blue sky for the night owl pedestrians.

"Joey, I walk home from work almost every night by myself." She chuckled, "And don't worry, I have a _very_ protective landlord. I'll be fine. So what about our date?"

Joey stopped walking and looked at her. "You really wanna- after that?"

"Yeah. Joey, I love you..."

Joey's eyes widened. "What! I thought someone like you'd never-! Like _seriously_... 'Specially _me_."

Mai giggled, "You're one exception I'll make." He smiled. "You really thought I wasn't serious about us?"

"Yeah... I didn't think you really cared... I thought it was just a fling to you."

"...and what is it to you?"

"Heh," Joey glanced down and smiled, "I've liked you since I first beat you at Duelist Kingdom. But you're outta my league here. I knew it then and it still scares me now."

"Aw, Joey... Don't you know _anything! _It's the girl who decides who's in her league and who's not!" She gazed into his eyes, "And you fit my description perfectly: the caring goofball."

Joey grinned. He went in to kiss her, and picked her up in a hug and twirled her around.

When he put her down, he backed away and made a big show of bowing before her. "Cliche enough for ya, _Miss Damsel In Distress?_" he laughed.

"Hmph!" She put on a nasty face with her nose up in the air and walked away.

"Huh?" Joey was left clueless.

A few feet away Mai stopped and cast her vixen look back on him. "Comin?"

Joey sighed but smiled, and walked back to her. "You're crazy," he held her neck and kissed her. "I love you."

She chuckled and kissed him again.

* * *

_I had no choice but to hear you.  
You stated your case time and again.  
I thought about it.  
You treat me like I'm a princess.  
I'm not used to liking that.  
You ask how my day was.  
**You've already won me over- in spite of me!  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet,  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are.  
I couldn't help it, it's all your fault!  
**Your love is thick, and it swallowed me whole.  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for.  
That's not lip service.  
You are the bearer of unconditional things.  
You held your breath, and the door for me.  
Thanks for your patience.  
You're the best listener that I've ever met.  
You're my best friend, best friend with benefits  
What took me so long?  
I've never felt this healthy before.  
I've never wanted something rational, I am aware now._

-"Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO, "She's Always a Woman" by Billy Joel, or "Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette. But I must say that's 1 heck of a name to spell...

**A/N:** O-k... I've got rape and cutsie stuff all in one chapter... & I haven't had any caffeine all- oh wait I did. Nm. o

_Next: Fallen to Pieces_


	4. Fallen to Pieces

**Sexual Tenshin**

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies...  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
She steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 4

_**Fallen to Pieces**_

It was early Sunday morning, but still hours before any sign of the sun shone.

The bedroom bounced around what moonlight it had to drown the whole room in a deep twilight blue. Here and there a glimmer reflected off a smooth surface, blending in slightly paler shades. Modest blinds and chic sheer chiffon were drapped over the window, and let in the brightest of the hues. It was opened just a crack, and a little breeze twirled the chiffon around itself in waves. The bed was covered with a down comforter and just a few pillows. There was no design; the cover was just baby's breath blue and the sheets were white. It was centered against the wall directly opposite the door. A nighttable was situated next to her bed, home to a clock radio and some earrings. To one side was the bathroom and closet, to the other was a large window. A plain full length mirror cut out a portal in the bare wall near the closet door. In one corner stood a lonely out-of-place faux palm plant. A wood dresser, hamper, and discarded messenger bag were the only other pieces scattered about.

Mai shot awoke shaking and sweating from the nightmares again. She sat straight up in bed. Her chest heaved to breathe, and her eyes were wide with horror. This time it wasn't Marik; that was last night. Tonight it was Duelist Kingdom.

_x.x.x.  
"Well Mai, you've put up a good fight. But now the duel ends."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Starting with this card- Black Luster Ritual!"_

"_What!"_

"_Watch. The Black Luster Ritual works by sacraficing all of the monsters I have placed on the field. Combining the energies of my two separate monsters, and the forces of Light and Darkness intertwined, opening the gates of Chaos! Bringing forth..."_

"_OH NO!"_

"_The Black Luster Soldier!"_

"_Is that really the legendary Black Luster Soldier!"_

"_Now, Black Luster Soldier! Chaos Blade Attack! Harpies' Pet Dragon is vanquished."_

"_Huh... Just like that... My most powerful monster-! It's gone...!" _Augh... One turn away... If only I'd been able to play one more Harpy Lady card- before the Black Luster Soldier appeared I woulda won! But I can't revive the Pet Dragon and there's no other card in my deck that can defeat that ultimate warrior...

"_Huh? Mai...? So, does this mean that you surrender?"_

"_I'd rather not see my Harpy Ladies destroyed in the next turn. The duel is yours, Yugi."  
x.x.x._

_x.x.x._  
_"Hm... And to think you made it all the way to the top 4 out of 200! -By yourself! I should be impressed! Huh -but surrendering! Gasp! ... Pteh, how weak. You always were."  
x.x.x._

Her thoughts were not irrational. They were not abnormal. They were not crazy. They were not a brainwash taking over her mind. They were not an ancient magic enveloping her sanity. Her thoughts were not unlike the thoughts of any other independent woman tripping over love. And though female duelists are a minority in any world, when _any_ duelist is beaten by someone thought to be inferior, it will drive anyone over the brink of complete obsession to prove their skill once again. Perhaps this is especially true if the duelist is female. Combine, and enjoy the fireworks.

_He was wrong then, but that is true now... I am weak. I'm so weak. Look at what once was! I used to be so strong. Now I can't breathe, can't sleep... I'm barely hanging on... I used to be Mai Valentine, pure femme fatal, striking fear and lust in the heart of every man. Jean Claude, Croquet, Keno, Rex Raptor- up until I met Joey Wheeler. There's where my downward spiral started. He beat me! Weak. And then I thought getting Rex to beat him would fix things. Weak. I shoulda done it myself. Weak. My guard was down when I was daydreaming about him and his friends, hanging out with them that night- and Panik got me. Weak! I'm always classified as "_one_ of the best," but I'm the _worst_ of the best! I can never beat anyone important anymore! I can't believe Joey beat me... And now I'm going out with him! NO! No way! This is going to stop! He _stole_ my heart. I let myself get tricked into this dating world I've always despised. I've been denying my true self. That's it. No more weakness. NO MORE! Even if he did "risk his life" for me against Marik, the last thing I need is to be depending on a guy. A guy who beat me at my own game no less! Someone like him is a serious threat to my independence. This isn't worth it. It's not love. He's just another stupid guy who went ga-ga drool face over my body. And that's the hard truth. I want out of this pointless game in this romance-world. I need to see what really matters to me. ME._

Familiar ringing beckoned to her through her confusion. Well it was less like a ring and more like a tune. She forced herself out of the warm cozy bed and into the cold kitchen. She unplugged her cell phone from its charger and pressed Send.

"What?" _It's too late for this -or early- oh what does this stupid person want anyway? Better not be a wrong number._

"_Hey, Mai."_ It was Joey. _"Was just thinkin of ya and had ta call ya."_

Mai groaned.

"_What? Did I wake you up?"_

"Yes."

" _Oh, sorry. I'm over Tristan's house with Yuge and Tea and, well, Tristan. Anyway we were all just duelin and I guess we didn't realize how late it was. Whoa, geeze, yeah it is late- er, early."_

Mai listened to the background entertainment for a moment.

"_Celtic Guardian! Attack Tristan's dragon– / AAAHHH! Yami what are you doing! I have an Algebra test tomorrow and if you don't stop now we'll fall asleep in class and miss all the reveiw stuff/ Ergh, the test isn't until Tuesday, we'll be fine! I won't lose to _Tristan!_ We must- / But grandpa wouldn't want us to fail a test just in order to- / Celtic Guardian attack/ STOOOPP! I'll never duel with you after bedtime ever again! I'm too afraid- I won't get into honors math next year/ Yugi! Comon, trust me! I'll just take the test! Egyptians practically invented trigonometry, I think I could handle a little algebra... / But you've lost your memory!"_

"And I've got a tournament tomorrow I told you! I mean today. Anyway I'm dead tired..."

"_Hey, I said I was sorry. Just tryin ta do sumthin nice." _Tristan could be heard laughing in the background.

"Alright, whatever, see ya."

"_Mai! Wait!"_

"What?"

"_When are we gonna go out again? I mean, like- are you doin anything Friday?"_

"Joey..." She hesitated. "I dunno..."

"_Saturday, then? Whatever's good for you. I'm free whenever."_

"Joey..." Every time she said his name, her heart tried to sew itself back together with his. But somehow it didn't fit now. Or did she not want it to? She had just sworn to discard what scraps were left of her heart.

"_What? What is it, Mai?"_

"Joey... I don't want to."

Miles away on the other end of the line, a young boy's heart sunk. _"Wh-what?"_

"Bye."

She hit End.

* * *

Half an hour later, a roaring motorcycle and screaming tires were heard coming in from the road to the parking lot. The tires skidded into silence and the engine slowed to a purr, then shut off. 

Joey ran up to the intercom outside the apartment complex's front door. A red helmet was shoved under his arm.

BZZ "Mai!" BZ-BZ-BZZZ "Mai, please! Let me in!" _Geeze, just when I thought I had a shot at her-_

"_Go away,"_ the sumomoned voice emanated out of the speaker.

"Mai! I wanna see you! Please don't do this!"

"_It's OVER, Wheeler! Can't you ever take a hint of when you're completely beat!"_

The shock stunned him, then ignited the anger. "Fine! I shoulda known you'd always be the same snob_itch_ we met on the cruise!"

The engine roared back to life and the tires screamed as they returned to the road. All the disturbing racket they caused faded into the darkness.

* * *

Late Sunday night, Mai won her tournament. 

"_Good dueling out there! Who'd you play again? Something- Valentine?"_

"Huh?" Mai's ears pricked up at the sound of her name. The voices were just around the corner down the other hallway. She paused right where she was.

"Yeah, she came in like eighth place or somethin in Duelist Kingdom. I almost beat her, too!" the guy being congratulated replied.

"So?" The other one started up. "It's not like she's one of the famous ones, like Kaiba, or that Yugi kid."

"_Joey Wheeler's_ always been my favorite," a girl cut in, "He's so cute! In a tough guy kinda way..."

"Those guys could duel circles around us!" the third voice bragged for them. "But this Valentine girl, she's not in their league."

"Guess you're right... Now I feel kinda lame for losing to her!" They all laughed.

_CRASH-Ltinktinktinklele..._

Mai smashed the glass trophy.

They stared at the scattered shards of glass. "Isn't that tonight's winning trophy?"

"You don't think..." the girl mused.

"Uh, oops!" They chuckled to themselves.

* * *

Mai easily shoved on the bar and stumbled through the fire exit door. _How could I have gotten this way!_ Tears flew out of her eyes as she ran into the darkness of the night, away from the lit intersection. _How? Why! This _can't_ be my life! NO! I have to be the best! I _used to _be the best! Joey and Yugi took my life from me! Why can't I win! I need to win!_

She ran down the alley. Where it lead- who knew. A part of her flashed the thought of running to him for comfort, like she had done before. _NO! No more weakness. Besides how could I give him that satisfaction! He's the whole reason-! No, he won't get to see the tears I'm crying._

Thunder halted her tracks and pulled a gasp from her throat. She looked around but couldn't recognize where she was. "Ohhh..." she sighed. Her eyelids collapsed and she fell back to lean against the brick wall. Tiny cold wet beads touched down upon her hair and skin. She opened her eyes up to the black sky. Silver strings fell from out of nowhere. "I can't deny it any longer... I quit... I'm never gonna get what I deserve..." her small voice whimpered. "Nobody even cares..."

"You're wrong." A single horizontal light turned its spot onto her.

She shielded her eyes and squinted to see who this strangely accented voice belonged to.

"G'day dahlin. I know someone who knows you perhaps better than you know yourself. And he's warned me yo'r not as much of a _drongo_ as you think!"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Varon." The young man removed his helmet and shone the headlight of his motorcycle away from the girl as he dismounted.

This Varon fellow was a little taller than Mai, probably just under 6 foot. His build was slim, but lean muscles shown themselves distinctly. He had a headfull of brown hair, and it stuck out in a few bulging spikes all around. He pulled his bike goggles off his face and set them back in his hair. His eyes were light blue, with a small nose and soft smile. He wore a red sleevless shirt with a high neck and black straps all over, and tight black pants with red strappy boots. Besides that, he had on shoulder guards, elbow pads, and cut off gloves. Undoubtedly at least a somewhat kawaii bishounen.

"An' I hope you don' think I'm just got a few roos loose in the top paddock. But I'm here for _you_, Miss Mai Valentine." His Australian accent fooled his Spanish heritage.

"How do you know me?" _I feel like I just stepped into a dream..._

"Oh I just do. Don't mean to cheese such a beaut with the buggerlugs, but may I beg yours to havago at a duel?"

"Huh?"

"Easy on, don't chuck a spaz at me so quick! If you're not too clapped out from stealing this hum digger award for gun duelist, I'd like a fair crack of the whip to duel with ya. You're a bobby dazzler dead cert! Or maybe we could just chew the fat bout what's put a damper on such a bonzer dial. Fire away."

"ERR! Talk right!"

The stranger just smirked and paused, staring at her awhile silently. "Am I talkin too much?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry, mate. Got to get used to not bein with me fellow Aussies."

"Finally I understand you..." Mai grumbled. "Now go away and leave me alone." She turned around to leave.

"You think yo're weak, don't you? You think you don' belong in this world." She froze.

_x.x.x.  
The dark Egyptian returned to her mind. "I told you, you're weak!" She looked around again, but there was no one else there. "You don't belong in this world!" Marik raised the golden staff, "So I'm banishing you into the deepest shadows where you'll spend all of eternity! Good-bye." She screamed... but no one heard her.  
x.x.x._

Varon took note of the effect his words had on her subconcious. _How the bloomin hell does Master Dartz always know what to tell us to say? _"Mai, if you duel with me now, I can give you everything you want. Strength. Power. That sense of belonging..."

This strange Varon's words went deeper than Mai's ears. She looked back to him. "I want that."

He held his left arm up to exhibit his teal blue duel disk. The end was pointier, and alien symbols were engraved into it, particularily around the deck and life point calculator. Definately not Kaiba Corporation issue. "Duel me. See the power I have to offer you."

* * *

"I LOST!" Mai was on her knees, once again spurting tears and curses all over herself. She pounded the filthy ground with her fists. 

"Mai!" Her victorious opponent called across the way to her. "That was an awesome duel!" He quickly slammed a ring on his finger against a certain field magic card on his duel disk. The duel dissipated, and his attention returned to her.

"No it wasn't-" she was gritting her teeth and her eyes were still shut tight. "I lost- I-"

"You are exactly the person we need. You are capable of weilding great strength. Not just great strength, but all the power of the world."

She looked up. "The... whole world?"

Varon nodded. "Do you want to try it for yourself?"

Mai stood and regained her composure. "Yes."

He smiled, then promptly removed his deck from his duel disk. He shuffled through til he found the card he was looking for. Without qualm, he thrust it in front of her. "Take this. And duel me again." It was the teal magic card that had definitively won him the duel.

_That's the card that made that Spellbinding Circle-like ring around the entire playing field. It gave his monsters a 500 point power boost, and he seemed to change. He seemed... stronger... It gave him total control over the whole duel. After he played that, my Amazons' interconnected power boost strategy just seemed to crumble, I could hardly get a single Harpy out, and my magic and trap cards could do nothing about it!_

"A-alright." Mai shuffled it into her deck. She swiped her eyes with the side of her glove, and was able to put her game face on once again. "Don't go easy on me now,_ boy!_"

"Course not! I want you to see the power of that card for real!" _Well, maybe just a lil. Just cuz I don't want to hurtchya. I never imagined she'd be this gorgeous... Spunky too._

"DUEL!"

* * *

"Ergh..." He callapsed to leaning on one knee. His ring slammed into the earth. Again, it was as if it was the ring that willed the holograms to recede. When he looked up, he was smiling through the defeat. "Way to go, Miss Valentine. You beat me."_ And I didn't even have to throw any moves... Impressive. _He stood back up and brushed his thumb over his chin. 

Once the duel was done and the images gone, Mai felt the strange feeling that had accompanied that card disappeared as well. It left her a bit out of breath and dazed. _Whoa... that had felt good... like the first sip of a strong wine or an energy drink... I want more! That buzz, that feeling, that power! I totally owned him in this duel! It was like when I played Rex on the cruise ship- total and complete control. POWER._ She held the card in her hand and stared down at it. "I need this! I'll pay or trade anything!"

"Just come with me." Varon gazed into her big purple eyes as he held his hand out to her.

* * *

Back in Japan it was early Monday morning. But in this corner of the world it was still 10 pm Sunday night, as if time had stood still. 

Varon had taken Mai to meet up with some of his friends. They all rode their motorcycles, Mai included, to Tokyo International Airport. They left on a 10:00 p.m. flight to to Miami, then switched to their own private biplane. Within 20 minutes they landed on a small island, where a giant dark ziggurat protruded from the center.

Mai had slept most of the way. Jet lag, she found, was not fun. There is an 11 hour and 7100 mile difference in the time zones. The plane had made good time. It was 10:00 p.m. in this time zone now as well, but 9 a.m. back in Tokyo. As for all the math, you don't want to know.

(A/N: The rate I used to figure with was 600 mph, the distance between Miami and Tokyo is 7100 miles. 7100 600 x 11. 11 hours traveling 11 time zones means the same hour. Yeah, very confusing...)

Varon had been silent for most of the trip. All he did say was to explain that they were going to their boss's headquarters on an island in the American Florida Keys.

One of his friends, well, Mai wasn't sure whether he was a girl or a guy, but he did have short red hair, sunglasses, and a black trenchcoat. Mai could have sworn she saw he/she was wearing a belt with pink on it and was rather self concious about letting his wrists show. His/Her name was Allister.

His other friend flew the plane. He was a burly guy with blonde hair, long sideburns, and a thick black leather trench. Around their necks were stone pendants that resembled the one in Varon's ring. The guy flying the plane had said his name was Rafael, but didn't seem too thrilled about Mai joining them.

_Maybe cuz I called him "Shades." Well those tiny sunglasses look silly on such a big guy..._ Mai amused herself with her thoughts. _He's scary lookin... Like Death itself._

She followed Varon up the grandiose front steps of a temple connected to the other building. Mai shivered as she stared up at the ziggurat towering over them. There was a chill in the air here. Inside it was even creepier...

The stone room was lit by large torches in front of pillars that formed an aisle. Even the pillars were creep-ified by snakes coiling down them. The side aisles beyond the pillars to both the left and right were hidden in darkness. The torches' light couldn't penetrate that far. Against the back wall at the end of the main aisle stood an alter. On either side hot coals kept the flames livlier than the other torches. Strange symbols were carved into the wall to almost make it look like a horrified Aztec face. Also engraved on the wall, three prominent snake statues slithered down from the ceiling to rest their mouths open to the alter. Were those cards slots inside their mouths?

"Yo're life's nevah gonna be the same again, Mai." Varon watched as she walked up to the alter gazing at it all. "Everything you've_ evah_ wanted in your _whole_ life is right here."

"And where exactly... is 'right here?'" she sneered.

A menacing laugh echoed through the room, and distracted her from her observing the snakes' mouths.

From the darkness between the pillars emerged a robed man with teal blue hair. "I can handle things from now on, Varon." He had that stone around his neck, too. Only it was a huge pendant compared the other guys' fragments she'd seen.

_A wikka symbol! That's what it was! I recognize it now that I can see it clearly. That's what was in the center of the green ring that circled our duel!_

Varon nodded. Mai frantically turned to him, but he was already walking away into the shadows on the other side. He left her alone with the stranger.

"Who... are you?" Mai asked the robed man.

* * *

Early Tuesday morning, Japan time, Yami had cut algebra and gone to the museum. Tea, Tristan, and Joey eventually caught up to him. 

Yami stood in front of the stone tablet case. "Er-augh!" Purple sparks flew about his arm which held the three Egyptian God cards. –Shrieks and screams pierced through the streets of Domino.

On someone's front lawn, a Mystical Elf hovered in a meditating position. Elsewhere Kuriboh was happily bouncing on a man's head while he was trying to make a call on his cell. Real monsters were still crawling all over the buildings. The only thing attacking Kaiba Corp, however, was a crowd of reporters.

"Guess we're not gonna get to see Kaiba..." Tea groaned.

"Who'd _want_ to?" Joey grimaced, remembering his countless humiliations at the hand of Kaiba.

"Uh, _we_ do?" Tea said. "To find out what's goin on with these monsters!"

"Nah, she's just a rabid Seto fangirl." Tristan had a sly look.

"Am not!"

"Oh, then who is it?" Tristan asked.

"You idiot!" Joey yelled. "You _know_ she likes Yami!"

"Hah! Just like you like Mai!" Tea countered.

Joey's dorky expression froze in embarrassment, while Tristan burst out laughing. "Hey don't laugh! Look who got the hottest babe ever chasin him and look who's still got_ no one!_" _Such a liar... I miss you, Mai..._

Tristan looked up to the sky angrily and rubbed his neck. "Stupid psychic lady! She said 6 months and it's been like 6 _years!_ Er!"

* * *

"Please, call me Dartz," he removed his hood, "I've been expecting you for sometime." 

"Expecting me-? But how?"

"Don't you see that _this_ is where you belong? You've come home, to a place where everyone understands you." His dual colored eyes searched deep into her soul. "No longer will the cruelty of the outside world feed your lonliness, Mai." His words overwrote themselves onto her memory and imprinted themselves on her mind. "You have my word."

"How do you know so much about me!" _Nobody knows how truly lonely I am... This guy is weirding me out, but if he's right-! _"Answer me! Who told you?" _Perhaps Joey or Yugi-?_

"Why, you just did." His words were so soothingly smooth they were scary. "It's all in your eyes, my dear." He gazed upon the fire in her eyes. They were burning so as the tears would come out soon. Her memory pushed forth that feeling again-

_x.x.x.  
Magic gold clamped her wrists to the back wall. Marik stood before her again and laughed as she cried. _

"_Winged Dragon of Ra! Destroy her!"_

_The mountain of a monster lowered its face to right in front of her and began gathering the power for its attack– then it hit her... All she felt was the hell-scorching burn of defeat._

_Next Marik was over her again. "Ready, Mai? It's time to enter a world of darkness for all eternity!"_

_Instant complete darkness..._

_Suddenly she could see two images. They were Joey and Yugi, but they walked away despite her pleas. Their tournament was way more important than her. The more she begged them to help her get out too, the more she drowned in the darkness...  
x.x.x._

Mai's whole body was trembling. Her eyes froze wide with horror. _If he could just give me that power like Varon showed me-! I could beat that vision and everything else I used to be when I was weak! _"Please!" Her knees buckled and collapsed her to the floor in tears. "I don't want to go back to that place!" She knelt before Dartz washing out all her sorrows with tears. "I DON'T WANT TO _LOSE_ AGAIN!"

"Of course not," he soothed, "And I'll make sure you never do. You've been lied to for too long. Those who called themselves your friends all turned on you. You poor thing. Those _scoundrel_s left you all alone in that terrible place, while_ they_ soaked up all the glory. And you deserve _so much _more than that..."

* * *

_I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known.  
Dunno where it goes.  
But it's home to me and I walk alone.  
I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,  
Where the city sleeps.  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone.  
I walk alone.  
**My Shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me...Til then I'll walk alone!  
**I'm walkin down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the borderline of the edge  
And where I walk alone.  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's alright.  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive,  
And I walk alone._

-"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kazuki Takahashi's YGO. I don't own Billy Joel's "She's Always a Woman." I don't own Sarah McLaughlin's "Fallen." I don't own Kelly Clarkson's "Behind these Hazel Eyes." I don't own Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams." 

**A/N:** Yes, I changed the title of this chapter from a line from Sarah McLaughlin's "Fallen" to a mix with Kelly Clarkson's "Behind these Hazel Eyes." It had been "Fallen from All those You thought were Friends." But then I was driving and singing along with "Here I am! Once again! I'm to-orn to pieces!" -Ahah! Perfect for my story! -- o.o Whoops, back in my lane...

My greatest and sincerest apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. May I explain? Partly I can blame my computer. For example, everytime I would type:

"_So I'm banishing you into the deepest shadows where you'll spend all of eternity! Good-bye."_ The program you are using has become unstable. Your documents were not saved due to the severity of the crash.

O.O _I forget all the lil changes I added-! Ok. Let's try this again- _

"_So I'm banishing you into the deepest shadows where you'll spend all of eternity! Good-bye."_ The program you are using has become unstable. Your documents were not saved due to the severity of the crash.

OoO _No! Not again!_

"_So I'm banishing you into the deepest shadows where you'll spend all of eternity! Good-bye."_ The program you are using has become unstable. Your documents were not saved due to the severity of the crash.

"_So I'm banishing you into the deepest shadows where you'll spend all of eternity! Good-bye."_–SAVE– ...

Yay!

My other excuse, besides Marik sending WordPerfect10 to the Shadow Realm, is my access to these shows. I'm dedicated to this story and I want to get it right. Me and my bro record most of the episodes, but doesn't it just figure that the parts I needed, weren't there. At least I couldn't find them. (We have like a dozen tapes- all full & labeled wrong) And being that I don't have a VCR in my room, I had no access to the tapes while I was working on my story in the dead of night. But I got em. Once I was finally able to go back and literally study this portion of the season, I had so much I split the chapter. Augh, and do you know how long it took me to figure out the time difference and jet speed and milage stuff!

Go check out "It's All Coming Back to Me," a Joey & Mai music video if you can. Credits & kudos to its creator, Melissa Cell. It's so beautiful. If you like this story, you'll love that. Just e-mail me for more info about it, any songs, or episodes from this story. What's that? Oh, you rabid fangirls are upset I pushed Jou away? ... Oh well. I really don't comment on story plots- at all. Especially when they're comin true... But feel free to IM or e-mail me. Whatever. I just hope you like the story! (cuz I don't)

**Edit update 12/12/05:** Silly goofburger me, I left some notes in the final product. & screwed up a few minor format & song artist thingies.

**Edit update 9/23/07:** Fixed a typo & a wordy sentence. "It's All Coming Back to Me" by ShockingPichu987 can be found on YouTube.

_Next: Paradise Jealousy_


	5. Paradise Jealousy

**Sexual ****Tenshin**

_She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool...  
Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleedin'...  
But she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 5

_**Paradise Jealousy**_

"Where's Varon?" Raphael grumbled.

Allister was coming down the hallway. "What? He's still in there with that _girl?!_ Haha! _Vaa-ron's got a girll-friend!_"

Raphael groaned.

* * *

"Right. So, Mai," Varon was saying, "Ready to head back to Domino?"

"Not just yet." Mai slid on a black leather cutoff glove. "That red haired girl is going with you."

"What?" Varon was shocked. "But Mai, Mastah Dartz just said that we're to drop _Allister_ off in San Francisco -and he's a _he_, and _yo're_ comin with Raphael, me, and the ole' chum to Domino. We need _you_ to throw Yugi an' his pals off guard when we go after the God cards."

"I said no. I'm layin low from them for a little while longer yet." Mai picked up her thigh strap deck holder and put it on. "You'll drop me off in San Francisco and I'll meet you there later."

Varon shook his head. "Mai, even if we went behind Dartz's back and switched you and Allister, how will you know yo're way around Industrial Illusions? Only Allister's seen the blueprints ah the place. And the boss is gonna find out eventually."

"Look, kid, Allister's beef is with Kaiba, right?"

"Yeah-"

"So drop him on Duelist Kingdom on your way back from Domino to meet me. I guarantee no one will be around."

"Yo're gonna take on tha _Creator _of Duel Monsters from inside his _own_ headquarters," Varon laughed, "All alone, with no plan even?"

"Yes." She wasn't even looking at him. "Why, what's the red-haired girl gonna do? I saw him duel before. What's he gonna do? Sneak up in the middle of the night and just bash his brains out? He can't take Pegasus. But I can."

"Why? _You_ got a beef with him?"

Mai was silent.

"Oh well." He stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. "Guess I'd wanna beat tha guy too, if I came in like last place in his tournament."

Varon caught the glare Mai threw him.

He laughed. "I'm just playin with ya. Ya were great in that tournament. I watched the whole thing on TV once they finally broadcast it. Ya go 'head and beat him. I'll take care ah the boss for ya."

"I can handle 'Master' Dartz for myself."

"Alright, alright," Varon waved his hands. "So we can count on you to get Pegasus outta the way at Industrial Illusions in San Francisco out in Cali. In the meantime, we'll be headin back to Domino to snatch those God cards, and give a whack at gettin the Pharoah's soul. Then we send a warm welcome for Kaiba to come back to Duelist Kingdom over in Japan, where Allister will be waitin for 'im. From there, we'll just have to roll with the punches."

"That old geezer won't get Yugi," Mai sneered with confidence.

"Oh I don't think he will either," Varon agreed, "But Dartz just wants to give it a shot. Personally the guys and myself think he just wants to get rid of him. Doesn't matter. Actually, Raphael wants to get the Pharoah himself. And if Allister wants Kaiba, and you want Pegasus, I guess that only leaves the Wheeler kid for me."

Mai's head shot up. "NO! _He's_ mine too. _And _Yugi if I can."

Varon's eyes widened. "Mai! You can't take them _all_ for yourself!"

"I can do anything." Mai narrowed her eyes slyly. "Thought you said I could control the _whole world._"

Varon smirked. "Yo're right. G' luck."

Something big suddenly pounded the door. _"VARON! Let's go already!"_

"Sheesh..." He opened the door.

Allister was smiling. "What're ya doin in there that's _sooo_ important??? _And private?_"

Varon's face was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Say Raph," Varon spoke up, "Wouldja mind if you flew?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks mate." He winked back at Mai.

* * *

"VAAAARRRRROOOONNNNN!!!!" Raphael yelled. He slammed his much smaller, younger friend up against the wall of the plane's cargo hold. "Allister was sposedta fight Pegasus! Not Mai! We need her in Domino! What have you gone _completely _crazy?! Or maybe you've switched sides already!!"

"Gugh..." Varon struggled to breathe. Raphael was nearly twice his size, and twice as strong. "She can handle Pegasus. Don't forget... She watched him duel Kaiba and Yugi! She definitely won't be the least bit intimidated!"

"Raph," Allister called from the cockpit, "As much as you're right, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves."

Raphael threw Varon aside. He crashed into their bikes, knocking them all over. Only Mai's was absent. "You better clear your head, bud. You're letting that girl walk all over you and jeopardize our plans!"

"WHY?!?!" Varon propped himself up from the ground on an elbow, "Because maybe I care more about someone in particular than I do wiping out all the evil on Earth?!?! How is that wrong?! -Or are you just jealous I actually found someone_ to_ care about?"

Raphael growled at him. The memory of his family's tombstones came back once again.

"Varon that's enough," Allister ordered.

"You..." Rapael was nearly snarling. "You either back off that girl or I throw YOU to the Orichalcos."

Varon's eyes narrowed. "Alright. I'll back off."

"Alright." Raphael helped him up.

* * *

"Hey there hotshot."

"HUH!" He swirled around in his office chair.

"I'm back." The young sexy woman stood on the ledge of a giant window behind him. "You should really watch your back better than that."

"But how did you get past my security?!"

"I guess your office isn't as secure as _you think _it is, Moneybags."

"I know you..." His voice sounded terrified, but it was a coy. "You're Mai _Valentine!_" His eyes narrowed. "Tell me. Why did you come here?"

"Good question," she smirked. "I came here to duel you. And to take your soul!"

* * *

"NOOOOO!"

She played The Seal of Orichalcos.

"This duel's not over," he practically whined, "I still have 100 life points left!"

"Not for long. My move," she drew a card. "You thought it was fun to steal people's souls in Duelist Kingdom," she said in a baby voice. "Didn't you? Well now it's time for _me_ ta have a little fun! I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have_ six_ Harpies, it allows me to destroy up to _six _of your monsters."

"Augh no!"

"And thanks to my magic card, the sum of your monsters' attack points get subracted from your life points!"

His monsters had been Thousand Eyes Restrict, 0 attack points. But Restrict had assimilated Harpies' Pet Dragon- 2000 attack points... The counter rapidly hit 0.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The seal closed in around him. "This can't be happening... Ah!" He exhaled and dropped to the floor.

* * *

"And if you look out your left window you'll see the _beautiful _city of Domino, Japan!" Allister joked.

"4:00 pm," Varon checked his watch. "We made good time."

Raphael growled at him. "At least _one _thing is going right."

Varon ignored him for the sake of keeping the peace. "Allister, just land at the airport. I've got our passports and directions to the Kame Game Shop. It's actually situated like right where the downtown ends and the residential area begins. Shouldn't be too hard to spot. Oh and here's the satellite image of the place. Kinda kooky if you ask me..."

"Well nobody is asking you," Raphael cut in.

"Augh, would you lighten up?" Varon said. "Yo're like mahy best friend in the world. Just lay off already. I know how important this mission is. I wouldn't have let Mai go for Pegasus unless I was absolutely sure she could whip him. And I am. The way she used that card, even without the stone- she's amazin mate. Trust me."

"You still went behind _everyone's _backs."

"Yayeh, so what if I did?" He stared him squarely in the eye.

_Years of Juvie'll do that to a kid I suppose... Still stubborn and gutsy up to a guy who coulda just put his lights out for good... _"You've lost it." Raphael sneered. "You've lost all your brains to that girl. I've never seen you like this before."

"Look, mate, I won't let whatever's betwix me an Mai intefere with tha mission."

"I hope you sincerely mean that." Raphael shot him a death glance. Varon understood.

"Guys, just get your seatbelts on," Allister called. "It's been a 7100 mile flight from Miami, we're kinda totally out of gas and don't exactly have landing clearance yet-- So hang on."

* * *

Just outside the Domino Museum, Joey and Tristan were picking on Tea.

"After that story it's gonna be nightmare-central for me."

"Scaredy-cat! And hey, why on earth would you even wanna read a book, let alone a _history_ book, just for fun?! You're a complete _nerd!_" Tristan laughed as Joey made faces.

"Hey! It was interesting!" She flailed her arms at Tristan but he kept dodging. "Besides, if I know the most about Atlantis now, maybe Joey should leave _me_ to fight with Yugi against this new evil!"

"Hah, cuz you're totally in love with Yami, right?" Joey teased.

Tea started sputtering denials.

"Hey, speakin of that, Lover Boy-" Tristan grabbed Joey in a headlock. "How's lil Mai-Mai?"

Tristan was on the floor in an instant. Joey was sulkily walking away from the group.

Tea laughed at Tristan, then called after Joey. "Don't forget! Yugi's house at 9:30! You better not miss the movie!"

"Tea!" Tristan freaked, "There's_ real monsters _runnin all around the world and you still wanna see the movie?!"

"We made a promise!"

"Oy..."

But Joey wasn't paying attention. "I'm goin home."_ Maybe my Red-Eyes turned into a real monster and ate my dad... or maybe my Time Wizard could age Mai into an old woman to match her crabbiness and miserable attitude. Then she'll wish she were young and in love again, and I can just make fun of her! Or my Flame Swordsman could just torch her so she'll finally see what I went through with Marik for her! _Joey snickered, but then shook his head and sighed to himself. "Who'm I kiddin... I'd still kill myself for her. As long as she's safe... and I guess she's happy now..."

* * *

"So this monster mess is happenin aroun the world!" Joey exclaimed.

_//"Now I can confirm without question that these sitings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp!"_//

"He's covering up," Tristan said. "Who else has the equipment to project monsters around the world..."

_Pegasus does... _Yami thought._ Unless they're not holograms at all! Rex and Weevil were acting very strangely today... And once I translated what they were saying, it confirms my fears... "Quod valedice vestrum animos." It was indeed Latin, and it means "Everyone say good-bye to your souls!"_

(A/N: Really, it does! I took 3 years of Latin, plus I double checked it online.)

- --SMMASH!!!

"Grandpa!"

"They're gone! Your cards... Your strongest cards!"

"The God cards?!"

"Who did this?!" Joey demanded. "I'll find em!" He ran outside- "HUH!!! Obelisk...!"

* * *

"Why the long face, Mai?" Varon and her were alone in the office. "You just accomplished yor first mission with flyin colours."

"Yeah I know." She closed her eyes, the windows to her soul. "But defeating Pegasus meant nothing to me," she lied.

"Eh?"

"There's only one person out there I need to take apart. And that chump's Joey Wheeler."

"Oh... So..." He shuffled his feet and wandered around aimlessly. He returned his cigarette stub to his mouth for a moment. "Anyway, I been meanin to ask you... Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mai froze and turned back around to face him. Surprise was her only reaction. "No."

Varon cocked an eyebrow and smirked. He pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. "Do you have a phone number?"

Mai smirked. "Yeees."

"Can I have it?"

"Nooo," she teased.

"Awh," Varon pretended to whimper. "Then I guess I'll have to just ask you now. Would you like to go out with me sometime? Your call, you're in charge, Miss Valentine."

Mai's eyes narrowed but her smirk remained. "Right now counts as _some_time, doesn't it? So I suppose there's no time like the present." _Seduction- I haven't lost it._

Varon smiled blissfully.

Mai retraced her steps and strutted up to him. One hand was on her hip, while the other extended out. She slowly stole his cigarette from between his lips, and brought it to her own for a drag. The smoke dissipated as she churned the short stub into the floor with the toe of her boot.

"Which room's yours?" Mai merely touched his chin to lead it to her lips. Her eyes were closed when they connected. _Sweet, sweet seduction... I'm a Mastress of the art... I'm just gonna have some fun..._

When she opened her eyes she saw Joey.

"Huh!" Mai gasped for a moment. She blinked and he returned to being Varon.

He hadn't noticed. Instead his face kept leaning in closer for more. A finger tugged at the laces of her black tube top, just begging her to untie it.

"Hmm..." Mai smiled, manipulatively.

* * *

On the cold wet sand of Domino Beach, stiff blonde hair conglomerated with the mix of grains and minute shells. Moist sand attached to the denim jacket, exposed cotton shirt, and denim jeans. A sneaker idly dug into it.

The waves crashing against stark silence even sounded cooling and calming. Rough sounds to smooth rough troubles. The seagulls were asleep somewhere. The breeze was stronger than earlier in the day. Now it could be heard as well as felt. It was chilly against where the dampness of the sand had seeped. The air picked up and played with his blonde bangs.

When Joey opened his eyes he saw only the midnight blue sky. As his pupils focused, tiny dots of light shone up. There was no moon tonight. He lay reclined on the ground, where the tide had recently receded from. His hands were up under his neck and one leg was folded up against the knee of the other. His motorcycle was chained to the railing up on the boardwalk, but his helmet lay beside him. Wet sand stuck to the finish, where it would soon leave scratch marks.

His bangs blew over his eyes as he stared into outer space at the stars.

_Mai..._

* * *

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine.  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all.  
It started out with a kiss,  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss- it was only a kiss!  
Now I'm falling asleep,  
And she's calling a cab,  
While he's having a smoke,  
And she's taking a drag.  
Now they're going to bed!  
And my stomach is sick!  
And it's all in my head...  
But she's touching his chest now!He takes off her dress now-  
Let me go!!!  
I just can't look- it's killing me!  
And taking control...  
JEALOUSY! Turning saints into the sea,  
Swimming through sick lullabies,  
Choking on your alibis,  
But it's just the price I pay!  
Destiny is calling me!  
Open up my eager eyes,  
Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside.  
I'm Mr. Brightside.  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

-"Mr. Brightside" by The Killers

**

* * *

**I don't own YGO or Meatloaf Killers. But neither do you. So there! 

**Edit Update 3/15/06:** Um, my apologies again. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the accidental switching between the English name "Allister" and the Japanese name "Amelda." Same person. Fixed.

**Edit Update 9/23/07:** Ok, ok. 2 songs is ludicrous.

_Next: Trouble in Paradiás_


	6. Trouble in Paradias

**Sexual ****Tenshin**

_She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies...  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind...  
But she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 6

_**Trouble in Paradiàs**_

"Oh God, Mai..." Joey sighed. "How... How could she do this?"

Tristan remained silent. The teenage boys were sprawled all over his basement, always within an arm's length of food, drink, and game controller.

Joey had finally confessed the whole breakup to Tristan.

"She said she loved me..."

"She _said, _but..." _Maybe she didn't _mean _it._

Joey groaned. "But what?"

"But... I don't get it."

"But she... Was she just playin me...? Ya know, like Rex?"

"Well just last week she was the same way you are now. That's what I don't get."

"Yeah, well..." What was he supposed to say? _People change? She wants a fight, she'll get a fight? I won't give up? I do give up? _"Err! Augh... I don't even know whether to be mad or not! I love her, Tristan. But I hate her..."

"Hm. Maybe you just hate her not being with you."

"I _knew_ this would happen. But she said- err! Damnit! Here we go again!"

Tristan laughed, until Joey swiped a punch near his face.

"It ain't funny!"

"Hmph, maybe she's just crazy..."

Joey made another annoyed and despairing noise. "I gotta get my mind off this! Are you goin with Yugi tomorrow?"

"I don't know, my parents are gonna kill me if I ask to just up and go to _America..._" Tristan started fiddling with his sock.

"Well I wanna go. But I don't have the money for the plane ticket." He looked away. He'd have to borrow the money. _Again._

"Hey, it's Tea's turn to lend you money. Besides, I'm broke."

"'Kay." Joey stared off into space. "Do you think Pegasus'll be there?"

"I dunno, but I think it's a trap. I don't trust the guy."

"Me neither. But I dunno."

Tristan succeeded in making a hole in his sock. "Anyway at least you don't have to get permission."

"No..." Joey was still distracted.

"My parents only see the bad stuff from America, like all that- _whatever _about Bush. Do you think I could sneak it?"

"Yeah..." Joey finally looked at him and grinned. "But you'd be dead if you ever came back."

"I give up. _MOOOM!_" Tristan called upstairs, "Can I go on vacation with Yugi and Joey to America?"

His mom came downstairs. "_What?!_" She looked at him like he was crazy.

Joey beat Tristan to the quick. "To, um, California. San Fransisco, ya know? With the big Gold Gate Bridge? We wanna go sightseeing and Yugi got an invite from this uh, big gaming company and they're takin care of everything!"

"Please mom? It's the summer. We're gonna be seniors next year, we can take care of ourselves alright. It'll be educational, and..."

His mom made the okay-I-give look. "Oh alright. That Yugi is a dear. But you're payin your own way, and so help you if you don't have your phone."

Tristan suppressed his major dissatisfaction with the terms and conditions. "Alright... Thank you."

"I wish Mai were goin..." Joey blurted, again staring into space.

Tristan looked back at him, but decided not to say anything more on the subject.

* * *

In the middle of Death Valley, Raphael and Varon were supervising from the mesa as their plan stopped falling into place. That red bike was _not _supposed to be fighting their chopper bikes off to save Yugi and company.

Varon started and gritted his teeth. Raphael grumbled at him.

"Your girlfriend's making trouble."

* * *

"What's going on?!" Tea cried.

"Let's ask questions later!" Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her to start running with him and Yami away from the chaotic fight.

"Uh, yeah... uh..." Joey had a weird feeling about all this. _That girl on the red bike--_ His mind wouldn't even let him finish thinking such an impossible thought. He started running to catch up to the others. "Huh!" He stopped. _It was a _Duel Monsters card _she threw at the guy she knocked out! _He knelt down and picked it up. _Harpy La--_

"I'll take that!" She sped by on her bike and snatched the card. Joey's heart skipped a beat.

_Mai?!?!_

"Thanks hon!"

He kept his eyes on her. The sun hit her visor just right and– _Oh my God it is Mai!!! What the heck is she doing here?!_

As Joey was left dumbfounded, a biker whipped a chain at Mai. She caught it as it whirled around her dueldisk, then pulled the guy off his bike with it. He fell to the ground yelling in pain, but his bike slid out from under him, back in Joey's direction.

Joey jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the out of control bike. He watched in disbelief while it continued sliding on the sandy ground all the way back to the gas station pump. It crashed and immediately flames shot up.

"That's not good!" Joey yelled and finally started high tailing it back to the limo that had brought them.

Tristan slammed on the gas as soon as Joey was half in. Yami and Tea watched from the rear window and Joey hung out the passenger window as the gas station exploded in a fireball. It engulfed the whole area where the bikers had been.

_Oh no- Mai! _Luckily, Joey saw at least Mai come riding out of the smoke. He sighed in relief and sunk down in his seat.

* * *

Ironically, the group ran into Mai again at Industrial Illusions. Joey was overjoyed.

"What brings you to San Fransisco, Mai? The trollies?"

"Hmph." She glared at him.

"Um... guess not..." The joy left him. "Don't we get a 'Hi?' What's with the silent treatment, Mai?"

"I'm not '_Mai'... _At least, not the 'Mai' you knew..." She spaced out for a moment, then pulled out a card. "Say hello to Pegasus." She showed them his horrified image embedded in the card.

The gang gasped. "Did you do that to him?" Tea asked meekly.

"LOOK!" Joey yelled. "You better start talkin!"

From the balcony above them, another voice shouted out. "Or else _what?_"

Joey looked up unknowingly at Mai's new boy-toy; his rival.

"What's the matter, _Wheeler?_" Varon teased from the balcony. "Did your little reunion with Mai not go as well as you expected it to??? And you! Why you keepin these guys all for yourself, Mai?"

"Mind your own business, you lacky!" Mai shot back. "These geeks are mine!"

"_Geeks?_" Joey dipped his head. The new reality between him and Mai hurt like hell. "But... we're your _friends, _Mai..." He couldn't accept it. The past kept replaying through his head.

_x.x.x._

"_Forget it, Joey. You don't have to say anything mushy. What you did for me back there said it all. Ya know, my favorite thing about this entire tournament was that I got to know __**you.**__"_

_x.x.x._

_Could this possibly hurt anymore?!?! To have that perfect moment turn around to this... _"Er... Please, Mai!" _She can't mean this. She just __**can't...!**_"Tell me this is all a joke! You're on our side, remember???" _I remember... You were the best thing that ever happened to me..._

"_I was_ never_ a part of your lil group!_" Mai screamed at him. Perhaps Joey was the only one who noticed the pain in _her_ voice, too. "And now I'm going to break you apart, one by one... And Wheeler! I'm starting with you!" She activated her duel disk.

Joey pushed back any of the bad feelings that had crept up toward her. _I understand what I gotta do... And why. _"Fine." _I gotta show her that she's wrong. We do want her as our friend. And I... I still love her. Whatever Tristan says, I know she doesn't really hate us. She's just upset cuz she thought_ we _did. ...Or is it just _me? _Did I overstep on that independence streak of hers? I _like _her feisty and competitive like this, but that card thingy she's wavin around is to take my soul with. Why is she so mad at me to begin with? _

"It's payback time and it all starts now!" Mai drew her hand. "And to think, I was once pathetic enough to call you my _friend. _But now I know the truth! You were holding me back from achieving real power! So say hello to my new friend, the Seal of Orichalcos! This has done more for me than you losers ever could."

The magic green ring encircled the field. Joey looked around to see that it was just him and Mai. It was time for their personal showdown. _Crap... _"Wake up, Mai! This thing's nothin but bad news. It's messin up your head big time! Don't you remember everything we've been through together???" His voice rose to almost a whine. "Just ditch that freaky card, and _things could be the way they used to be!_ ...Um, Mai?" He sighed. _She's gone... It's like her soul's completely vanished already..._

She was still glaring him down.

"_Mai..._ **Let's talk.** There's _gotta _be another way to settle this..." He'd never been more serious.

"TOO LATE."

"_C'mon,_ Mai! Someone's gonna get hurt!"

"Yeah, that's the point."

"_No... I can't, I won't!_" He couldn't take it any longer. "_**Look, Mai-**_ **I'm not gonna lose you again!!!** We gotta stop this duel NOW!!!" _The question is, do I love her enough to go quietly into oblivion forever?_

But the duel went on. Until Varon stopped it.

* * *

"Augh, no way! You can't go through with this, man!" Tristan and Joey were taking a break from lugging Rex's body back along the train tracks. "Not after what she did to you. She turned her back on all of us and- HELLO!!! Earth to Joey! Your _ex-_girlfriend just tried to KILL you!"

"Take my soul, actually. There is a difference."

"So maybe she still likes your _body,_" he smirked for an instant, "But I don't care- _No matter what, _I won't let you do this, bud! Stop being so _naive_ and wake up. She's switched sides. She's evil now. So I guess we finally all got to see the REAL Mai Valentine like we've always wanted. And that's just how she is, the backstabbin b-"

Joey tackled him. "**THAT'S IT!!!**" Joey got above him, grabbed his collar, and smacked his head against the ground.

"AH!!" Tristan yelled. He recovered and began struggling. Eventually, Tristan got above Joey.

"Ergh..." Joey looked him square in the eye. "Miho."

"God damn you, you stupid, stupid little punk!"

"Or what did you call her? Oh, your little yellow Ribbon!"

"I'm gonna kill you! How dare you- You really are naive, you think-"

"Who's truly the 'naive' one, Tristan?! Huh? WHO?!" Joey's face was strained with anger. "What does that word even _mean?!_" Joey flipped him over.

"Erghlc..." Tristan struggled as Joey was almost choking him, "It means-"

"I_ KNOW_ WHAT IT _MEANS!!!_" Joey smacked his head again. "It means you've got a _inexperienced_ look on the world- and that you're _wrong_ and _weak_ because of that. So am I naive for believing that deep down Mai _doesn't_ truly hate me? Cuz I have had more than enough experience with a father that hates me! Am I naive for _trusting_ her?! Or are _you_ naive, Tristan? Are you naive for instantly believing that cuz she tried to steal my soul, so she must be completely evil. No, no, you're not naive, Tristan, for thinking that everything is either all good or all evil or that's it. It's either blackest black or whitest white." Joey got up and kicked him in the side. Tristan gasped for air, then rolled over and didn't move. "You're so naive." Joey walked away, then paused. "...I believe everything has good _and_ evil." He hung his head. _If I love her so much, how could I have driven her to this?_

"_You're so naive..._" Tristan whispered.

"So what if I am?" Joey glared back. "Ya know, what _does_ that word even mean? Ugh, don't you see? How can you_ not_ see?"

Tristan stared at him blankly. "I see everything perfectly fine. I see my best friend about to do something stupid and-"

"No, how can you even say that?! You obviously _don't_ see my point of view! Or Mai's! I can't even begin to understand how you don't get it..."

"You're obsessed over her! That's all!" Tristan slowly got to his feet. "Ever since you guys broke up every word out of your mouth has been about Mai, Mai, Mai!!! Nobody minded you being like that when she was stuck in the Shadow Realm, but that was different. She dumped you. Get over it."

"No." Joey was steadfast. "I love her."

"-But she doesn't love you!"

"So?" Joey looked at him nonchalantly. He sighed. "I'm goin'."

"NO!" Tristan jumped in front of him with his arms out. "You're not gonna be able to _talk_ any sense into her, so you guys'll end up duelling. You'll throw the duel to save her, but then we lose you. Yugi and Kaiba need you to beat Dartz with them!"

Joey didn't say anything, but looked away.

"You can't beat this thing just by getting Mai back on our side anyway! We still gotta go to the source and take Dartz out-"

"And save the world? Call me selfish, but what good is a world without Mai? _Just _getting rid of that thing won't be enough, I know it. It's me she's mad at. Who knows what'll happen to her if she's still with them when we beat Dartz..."

"Any one of us would take you over her any day! You _can't_ protect someone who's fighting you. It's _suicide, _Joey!"

"That's what it looks like, don't it? Well big deal. I've never lost my soul before, but if that's what it takes..." He bit his lip.

"Exactly. You're acting so gallant, trying to be the big hero, talking about _love _like this is all so pretty and romantic. You do realize, that when you see her, she's not gonna breakdown crying and sobbing and just fall into your arms, right?"

Joey picked his head up high. "Yeah, I know. It's gonna hurt. She's gonna be mean and nasty to me, like before. But..."

"Why, man? Why? Why do you do it? Why bother?"

"Because... I wanna take care of her, I wanna show her that somebody does care about her, I owe her, I want her to stop fighting everything, I want her to be herself, I want her to stop feeling so tortured by her past, because she deserves better, she_ deserves so much more... _For all the reasons in the world! I love her. I don't know how else to describe it... And there's no good reason for me _not_ to do it. How do you even know that if you don't let me go and she's still with them, how do you know I won't throw the duel against Dartz to save her? I have to do this for her."

"You wouldn't throw that duel."

"Watch me. You know I'm crazy."

"Jesus, Joey! I don't goddamn care if you_ love _this **one** _enemy_- the **world** needs you! And the friends here that love _you _don't want to see _you_ taken by the Orichalcos. We need you. So I cannot let you go."

"Tristan that's what I've been saying all along!!!" Joey laughed.

"Huh?" Tristan looked concerned for Joey's sanity. Then again, when isn't he...

"I love Mai and don't want to lose her. So I cannot let you stop me." Tristan's eyes began to open wider, with confusion. "You're trying to stop me so you don't lose me, when really I'm trying to do the same thing for Mai. And when really you did the same exact thing _yourself_ for Ribbon, Miho Nasako. You took the blame. Even _after_ she kept refusing you!"

"But-!"

"I'll be alright."

Tristan sighed. He lowered his arms and stepped aside.

"See? It's all in how you look at things. I see differently."

Tristan was silenced.

"I know you don't agree with me, but thanks for at least understanding." Joey started walking around him. "Well... Good luck."

Tristan looked away. "Yeah, you too."

Joey began his long trek, soon leaving the train tracks far behind. _I'm still gonna try talkin, but... Not that anything I say could possibly matter now... Augh, how does Yuge do this? They've got the same body, it's easy for them to just _know_ how much they care. To know that Yuge'll do anything to keep the darkness out of Yami's heart. And Yami'd do anything to keep Yuge outta his darkness... Just like she'd been tryin ta help me with my fucked up life, and I gotta help her get outta this gang before it ruins her like Hirutani almost did ta me- and her..._

Tristan hoisted Rex onto his back, and continued down the tracks.

* * *

Back on the mesa, Mai had met Varon for what she thought would be a normal meeting in a shack they had some supplies stashed at. As soon as they were inside, Varon handed her a small box without a word. She opened a velvet case to reveal a gold rope chain necklace with a warm smiling heart of tiny shimmering diamonds.

"Varon..."

He took one step closer. "I love you, Mai."

_x.x.x._  
_"Yeah I love you, Mai..."  
x.x.x._

"Varon... I..." She blinked a few times, keeping her emotions at bay. "I don't need this..."

Varon's eyes widened and mouth dropped. "Buh Mai, I _saved_ you. I did all this for you. Don' you want-"

"No, I _don't_ want whatever you've got! You don't even know me, Varon. If you did you'd know I hate gold, first of all. And you _didn't_ save me. _You_,"she pointed, "_Never_ saved me. We've both got to open our eyes."

Varon frowned. "And Wheeler?"

Mai looked at him sideways. "What about him?"

"You think he won't just hurt you again? They left you all alone..."

"NO! Don't... don't- " She held her head and shook it with her eyes shut tight, trying to fling the images out of her mind.

"And so it's alright for him to save your pretty self, buh not me? Thought _I_ was ya boyfrien, now. How's that work, doll?"

Mai twisted her mouth into a snarl, "Err, how dare you accuse me of goin soft on him! When he beat me, he beat me. When I was _about_ to beat him," she glared at him, "I _would've_ beat him. But thanks to _you_, I_ couldn't_ get my revenge just yet."

Varon stepped up to her and ran a hand down her cheek. "Now I'd never beat you."

Mai shoved him away. "And that's what makes you a loser."

"Pteh, you don't want_ revenge_ on Wheeler. You're just too proud to admit you're really in love."

Mai glared at him. He just smiled and walked past her towards his bike.

"And I didn' mean with _him_." She turned around. "See ya, love." He winked back at her.

"Varon!" He stopped. Mai continued, "Why I want revenge on Wheeler, you'd never understand."

Varon smirked. "I understand." He took off.

_**He**__ saved me... His one flaw. Yet... _"Joey..." _I _never _felt depressed when I was around him... But why can't I be strong myself? I know I won't get strong if I keep giving into him. Yet... Why did it feel so great when I was with him?! _"No. That weak old Mai is dead."

* * *

The door to outside creaked open.

"Mai?"

"Huh?" Mai turned to the voice. "Hmph, what are you doing here?"

Joey cautiously stepped in, remaining silent and just rocked back and forth on the heels of his sneakers.

"What, are you here to save me, too, again?"

"No." Joey looked at her innocently. "Why would you need me to _save_ you?"

Mai was stunned, her expression dropped. "Joey..."

"No, Mai. I_ know_ I'm no knight-in-shining-armor. I never shoulda thought I should even try, way back in Battle City. I'm sorry."

"So," her voice softened, "What _are_ you here for?"

"I'm just offerin help if you want out. That's not the same as just rescuing you and sweepin ya off ya feet."

"Fair enough."

"Do you?"

Mai looked down. "There's vultures no matter where I go."

"What?"

"Guys. Like you. And Varon."

"Hey! I am nothin like him!"

"When it comes to me you are!"

"Yeah but he's an evil jerk!"

"Like a normal jerk is any better!"

"Yeah, the normal jerk is ME! And at least I'm wit tha good guys!"

"Then get back to your own side."

"Not without you."

"How many times do I have to say it?! I don't need _any_ of you _guys_ to _rescue_ me!"

"I know dat! I know..." Joey regained control of himself and gazed directly into her eyes. "But Mai, look at who you're with. I still love you, but there ain't nothin I can do bout what you feel bout me, I know that now. [lesson courtesy of Joey Muse #1! So as just another good guy, please just let me say I think you're making the biggest mistake in the world stickin with this gang. If it were Yuge, would you be this stubborn?"

Mai looked away.

"I _can't_ save you, Mai. It's your decision." Joey turned to leave.

"Joey, wait-"

"Yeah?"

"Just wait..."

"Mai, I just couldn't bear to see you lose yourself to the shadows in this gang-world like I did. They could be worse than the Shadow Realm."

"Nothing could be worse than that."

Joey frowned at the shot. "Yuge got you out. So why are you against him now?"

Mai was silent.

Joey held out his hand to her. "Please. Don't make me watch them do this to you."

Mai looked at Joey's hand with a grimace. "I don't take charity," she said, and swatted his hand away.

"But Mai-!"

"You know I've been on my own since I was 16 and so I don't think I need _you _to take care of me. Hmph." She brushed past him, snatching his helmet out of his dumbfounded hands.

"Huh?"

Mai walked behind him, spotted the aberration orange bike parked with the others, and got on. Joey ran towards her when she started the engine. She sped away on his bike.

"Shit." Joey looked at the row of bikes before him. _Which one's Mai's?! _There at the end was a bright pink one. _Bingo! Unless Varon's really a fag, this has got to be hers._ He hopped on and started out after her. "MAI!!!"

* * *

Varon was not too far off. He had become suspicious at the second bike starting, but that was undoubtedly the Brooklyner's voice. He looked back to see his younger rival ride off on his dream girl's bike. Farther up the road, he was obviously headed after her. In another moment, his red bike was following Joey.

Mai checked her mirror, at first smiling. Then she saw Varon. The two boys were right beside each other.

"Push off, punk!"

"Go da hell!"

Mai watched as their duel disks simultaneously activated. "Oh no..."

"

* * *

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
__**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
**__Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all- I would sacrifice  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
I can't help it- there's nothin' I want moreI would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd __die__ for you!_

-"(Everything I do) I do it for you" by Bryan Adams

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kazuki Takashi's YGO, Billy Joel's music, Bryan Adams' song, or anyone's souls.

**A/N:** I personally love this fic I have going. And since in approximately 2 years, I have not been able to bring myself to "recreate" that fateful duel, I'm going to SKIP it. For the most part, at least. The next chapter was going to be entitled "Duel on the Road!" but for the sake of this fic's life, which I believe is an alright one, I'm going to do what I deem best. Expect a Mai POV blurb, and then hold on tight, cuz we're gonna shoot ahead a year afterwards, past the end of the series!

P.S. No I do not mean GX, I mean what becomes of everyone after Egypt.

_Next: Retrograde_


	7. Retrograde

**Sexual ****Tenshin**

_She can ask for the truth  
__But she'll never believe you...  
__She only reveals what she wants you to see  
__She hides like a child...  
__She just changes her mind...  
__But she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 7

_**Retrograde**_

"Congratulations, Mai." Joey struggled to lift his head. "You won."

"Harpy Lady, attack his-" Mai froze with her hand still in the air. _I can't do this... Look at him! He's crying... I didn't think a man could cry... _Unconsciously, she brought her hand back down, and rested it over her heart, clutching at her chest.

Joey's knees buckled.

"No!" She darted towards him, dropping her Mirror Wall trap card. Had she played that, he would not have had a chance. He fell into her arms just in time. She propped his languid body up, and held onto him tightly. "Joey, wake up. You didn't lose the duel. I never attacked."

"It's no use..." He managed. "I can't go on..."

"No, Joey! You're gonna be alright!" She shook her head, losing some tears.

"Ya know, Mai..." His face was blatantly resting on her chest. "I'm glad that if one of us had to lose our soul, that it didn't have to be you. Heh, I can't even see you." His eyes did look dead. "Wish I could though... So I could see you... One last time."

"Joey..." _Think of something better to say, damnit! _"I won't let the Orichalcos take you!"

"So long." The ring had grown very tiny. Joey brushed Mai away with one arm, catching her stone on his cuff. It broke loose and landed on the ground as Mai tried to regain her balance. She was outside the ring, with no way back in. The Orichalcos began sucking Joey's spirit out of his body. Mai screeched.

Joey landed on his face. Mai snapped to and was kneeling at his side in an instant. She gingerly took hold of his shoulders and turned him over. Scratches and dirt were scattered all over his beautiful face. Unfortunately, the expression was limp. Mai cradled his body, and wept.

For everything she had done to him, for all he had done for her, for all that he meant to her afterall, for all that they would never get to say, for all that she loved him for... Mai cried.

* * *

When he stepped out of Domino airport into the warm afternoon sun, he had only two things on his mind. Pharaoh Atemu and a ride home. 

More affectionately he thought of him as Yami. And the ride home could go F itself. _More like where am I gonna go to_ avoid_ goin home... _Suddenly the bags of luggage felt like giant lead weights bearing down on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, flashed a thought of his friends, and smiled. He looked up to the bright cloudless sky as he hopped off the curb into the parking lot. As the dim shelter of the overhang was left behind, his eyes squinted as the sun pierced them.

He paused for a car to pass in front of him but they waved him to go. "Thanks!" He ran across. _A bus maybe? I knew I shoulda ridden my motorcycle here... augh but the luggage and it probably woulda been stolen by now..._

* * *

Her cell phone pulse vibrated twice. _Text message? _

Hi I just got homeMis u alredy!but il cheer updont4get u sed ud send me real eppies from japan!lol china was so cool wasnt it?Il upload our pix 2nite ttyl:-)

"She's so silly..." she chuckled. She picked up her other bag from the luggage return, while sticking her cell phone in the bag already on her shoulder. Then she began rummaging in her purse as she walked towards the automatic doors. She found her sunglasses and put them on as the door slid open for her with a vwoosh.

She scanned the parking lot from the curbside._ Where did I park again??? Comon it's bright blue how can I miss it... Ah, there. _She stepped off the curb but waited for a car to pass. The driver stopped and though he seemed frustrated, he waved her to go. "Thanks!" She ran across.

Suddenly she heard Hey Baby playing from her bag. She laughed, "Geeze why didn't she just come home with me!" She answered it. "Hello there."

"_Omigod I haven't talked to you in like 5 hours!"_

"Ooh, you'd better go to the emergency room, that sounds pretty life-threatening. Haha, so what's up?"

"_Haha, nothin. I've gotta unpack now... You gonna be online tonight?!"_

"No, definitely not tonight, sorry."

"_Aww... So what's so important? You got a date already???" _she giggled.

She laughed. "No... not really. Just something I'm finally ready to do." She opened the driver's side door and got in.

"_Ooh! Comon tell me!"_

"Alright..." She started the engine. "Now, I don't remember _everything_, but- wait, hold on! I'm gonna have to call you back!"

* * *

He closed his eyes... 

The cool night air came back to him. He could feel it on his face and arms, the cool air even crept up the legs of his jeans. He heard the trees rustle as the ocean breeze made them shiver.

_That was the night we first really kinda met Yami... and..._

The taste of the _interesting _dinner he had made that night came back to his mouth. His seat felt rough, like the log he had sat on. _Dinner? No- _His empty stomach feeling returned as well to haunt him. _Didn't we almost starve that night? I remember wrestling over a mushroom... Then-!_

_x.x.x._

"_Are you gonna __**eat**__ that?!" That beautifully annoying voice shouted itself back out of his memory._

"_Alright!!! You can duel me, you can insult me- BUT YOU'RE NOT EATING IN FRONT OF ME!!!"_

_x.x.x._

He smiled. _Mmmm... _For once he wasn't drooling over the candy bar she'd held.

_x.x.x._

"_You look so hungry... You better not bite me!"_

"_Who would?! Stupid girl..."_

_x.x.x._

He chuckled at the memory. _That's right, duh. She shared her food with us. I didn't remember at first cuz I've been tryin not to think about her... Now, maybe..._ He sighed.

_x.x.x._

_They stayed up all night telling stories..._

_He vaguely remembered fabricating some Kaiba ghost story- or was that real?_

"_You should stay in my tent, too, girl. I hear there's a creepy guy lurking around here... It might be dangerous."_

"_Who are you talkin about?!"_

_x.x.x._

_I was such a lil kid back then... Now..._

"Sir, may I sit down here?"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes. Reality startled him for a moment. _Right, I'm on the bus duh. _"Oh, sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

The bus driver couldn't take it any longer. He put his window down. "HEY LADY!!! Knock it off with the horn already! Whadaya want?!" 

She pointed to the third window. "That one right there will do nicely."

The driver was shocked, but shrugged and got up, muttering.

* * *

"Uh, sir... sir... sir... HEY, KID!!!" 

"Huh?" He jumped out of another daydream.

The bus driver was staring down at him, looking him up and down.

He grimaced. "_What?_" _Perv..._

"Someone's here for you."

Now he was confused. "Huh?"

The man who had sat down next to him adjusted his glasses and looked out the window. "Whoa..." He whistled.

He looked out the window, too. "OH MY GOD!"

"You know her?" the driver asked. But he had already snatched up his bags and was leaping down the stairs. Some other men shouted out wishes for good luck to him.

He ran around the front of the bus, to where the blue convertible was blocking the bus from moving.

* * *

"MAI!!!" 

"Heya, Joey!"

Without another word, he dumped his bags in her backseat and hopped in the passenger seat.

On the bus, there was a loud commotion as they watched. _"Brave kid..."_

"I thought I was never gonna see you again!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh comon, you know I woulda found you eventually. So what're you doin at the airport?"

"Uh," Joey chuckled then sighed, "I just got back from Egypt. Long story. You?"

"China. With a friend."

"Oh..." Joey's expression plummeted.

Mai smirked and looked him over. "Boy, you get so jealous."

Joey's head shot up in shock. "What!"

The next thing he knew Mai was leaning over to his seat, with a face that would make any guy melt.

Back on the bus, _"Omigod that lucky bastard! Why?! Why couldn't she have picked me?! Nevermind you! What about me! No, she's closer to my age you idiots!"_

It only just registered now to Joey that she was only wearing a bikini top and shorts. _Gulp... And she- she's smiling... Is this a trap?! No, stupid. I know how she acts when she sets traps. This is just 'happy to see me'!_ He smirked and leaned in too.

Their lips touched for the first time in a year.

His arms came around her bare side and neck. But after only a few seconds, Joey broke the kiss. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on any longer.

"I missed you," he breathed. "You left Varon?"

"A long time ago." She didn't sound the least bit sad. "I was gone by the time he got his soul back."

Joey grinned and kissed her again.

The bus driver slammed the horn and they almost bit their tongues. "Get a room already!"

Joey laughed as Mai switched the car to drive.

* * *

At the parking lot exit, something finally dawned on Joey. "Mai, where are we goin?" 

"Hmm..." Mai gave him that look. "You know what I want."

_Augh, man... not again... _He sighed. "Alright..."

"Well would you prefer to go _home_?" Mai paused and Joey was silent. "Good, then let's go to Kaiba Land."

Joey scoffed. "But I don't wanna see that bastard, or his lil brother, either!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "They're like Hitler and Hitler-Youth. Even got the blue eyes..."

Mai laughed. "If you're lucky maybe he won't broadcast it."

"Augh geeze! I hate that." He remembered his duel with Duke. "Can't we just use our duel disks?"

"But I wanted it broadcast!" she whined, then giggled. "No no, we can just use our duel disks."

Cue cockiness. "Heh, lemme warn ya though, I've got a new deck!"

"Hm."

"How about the town center? All the lil kids go to the park."

"Town center it is. And how appropriate..."

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

Mai giggled. "Quit hittin yourself!" 

Joey's eyes shot wide open. _Not again!_ "Magic Cylinder is a Limited Card! You already used it, and you got no way to bring it back!"

"Just as naiive as ever. Doesn't your friend own a gaming store?! I would think you should know a lot about cards." She pressed a button on her dueldisk, and reached her arm out to summon the holograms to life. "Activate trap! Dramatic Rescue! My face down monster, Stealth Bird, returns to my hand!"

"What?! I attacked your face down Stealth Bird so that you won't be able to knock out another 1000 of my life points next turn!"

"There's not going to be a next turn, so it doesn't matter. In fact, you won't even make it to your Main Phase 2."

Joey was shocked. He still had 2500 life points. How could he lose 2500 life points by the time his own Battle Phase was over?!

"And in exchange for Stealth Bird, I switch Amazonness Swords Woman! Any damage I would now take is redirected to your life points."

"But she gets too many powerups! 500 from Gaia Power makes her attack 2000, and Milus Radiant makes it 2500! My Gilferd the Lightning has the same attack strength so they'd both be destroyed, but I don't lose any life points! How do you think you're gonna win this Phase?!"

Mai smirked. "Your Gilferd the Lightning has 2500 attack points because Germ Infection _lowered_ it by 300 from 2800." She giggled. "Activate trap! Reverse Trap."

Joey froze.

"Gilferd now gets a 300 point power_boost_ to 3100. And all the powerboosts my Amazonness Swords Woman has get reversed, leaving her with only 500 attack points. That's 2600 life points worth of damage. And it all goes to you, just cuz you attacked my innocent little Stealth Bird." Mai giggled and lept up. "I WIN!!!"

Joey was left surprised and dumbfounded, anime-style. "Huh...???!!!" His life points hit zero and the holograms dissipated. But he smiled. "You win."

Their duel disks snapped back into their dormant position. Mai took a deep breath and became sober. Joey scratched his neck in angst.

"Joey... We need to talk."

"I know..."

"What do you–"

Nerves got him."Coffee?!" He needed to change the subject.

"Huh???"

He grabbed her arm and forced-escorted her to the nearby café. "Do you want coffee or tea? I'm buyin."

"Um, tea... Green."

"Thanks." Joey took the two cups and carefully walked to a secluded table. Mai followed.

"Joey..." Mai stared at her tea. "That was a good duel."

Joey looked across the street. "Yeah..."

"Last time-" Mai bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it..."

"But... I wanted you to know..."

Joey looked up at her. He cringed when he saw she was actually on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know."

"And?"

"It's okay. I didn't care losin my soul for you. Mai, I _wanted _to duel you to do whatever it took to break through to you. If that meant losin my soul then so be it. I was happy to." He smiled his goofy smirk.

Mai pushed the tears back and laughed. "Or was it just cuz how I was holding you? Haha!"

Joey blushed, and looked away. "_Anyway... _So, no. I don't hate you, I–..."

"You what?"

"I... _forgive you._"

"Oh..." She was expecting something else.

"So..." Joey headed back to neutral common ground- Duel Monsters. "Alright, you happy now? You got that duel outta your system finally?" He smirked lovingly.

"Hm, yeah."

They looked away from each other. Mai shook her head and stood up. Joey watched as she sauntered around the table and behind him. Suddenly her arms slithered around his neck.

"Huh?" Joey flinched.

Her lips were by his ear. "_Giving up so easy?_"

"I- uh-"

Mai snatched his lips in a surprisingly passionate kiss.

"Mmm..." Joey's head had flown into the clouds but it still _sort of _worked. "So, does this mean you're single?"

Mai laughed. "I love you, you idiot..."

Joey sighed before it all registered. "Hey!"

"Heh heh... Ya know, I..." She returned to her seat and to being solemn. "When you had pushed me out of the circle, my Orichalcos stone snagged on your jacket sleeve and ripped off from my necklace. The circle somehow shattered it. But- but..." she sniffled. "You did get through to me even before that. Cuz otherwise I wouldn't have been in there holding you. You were right- it wasn't the stone that made me hate you."

Joey was taken aback. "...yeah..." That meant that it was all _real._ No magic spells. She _really _felt that way and meant to do those things.

"I... I almost caught you before you collapsed on your face... After you were gone, I just knelt there cradling you, and crying... I kissed you... I still can't believe what I did to you." She covered her face in her hands, until Joey found them a new home with his own hands on the table. "I was so messed up, I know. So I decided to disappear for a little while. I'm sorry I didn't come right back to you guys but I just couldn't. I ran away to China -well, to find myself again. I saw all the great sites, went backpacking, read up on Confucism and ancient Chinese wisdom, and just bein in a huge foreign country all alone... It was peaceful. But I-..." She stopped.

"What? ... But you what?"

"I missed you. Not Tea or even Seren or wise ole' Yugi... I missed _you._"

Joey laughed.

Mai exploded. "What's so funny?!"

"This stuff does not happen to me. Mai, I don't even know where I'm gonna sleep tonight! I've got the clothes in my backpack, some English traveler's checks of Tea's, and that's_ it._ I turned my mom down at the airport on an offer to go with her. I can't even afford a hotel room. I- I just can't believe that you, Mai Valentine, 'The Babe Duelist,' even ever went out with me or- or- or that I know you- and you've kissed me! Now you're tellin me that it was _me_ -_& only me- _that you missed this whole past year?!"

She was in stitches. "Joey, shutup! Don't you have any idea that you _are_ cute? All the girls love you, ya know. I couldn't go to a tournament without hearing fangirls swooning over you. You're so dumb."

"I-" Joey had turned red. "How come_ I_ never see them?"

"I- Hm, good question."

"So you had fun in China?"

"Yeah it was great. I met this girl, Veronica. She said she knew you guys."

"Oh yeah, don't ask. That was back at the KC Grand Prix. Long story."

"So what was goin on in Egypt?"

"Oh, man! Yami's gone!"

"What?"

"He went back to the Underworld. Now Yuge is just plain old Yuge."

"Aw, you guys had gotten quite attached to that spirit guy huh?"

"He's probably the wise one you were thinking of."

"Hm..." _We just crossed the boring line._ Mai sighed, but soon perked up. "Joey, you said you had no place to stay tonight, right?"

"Um, yeah, but don-"

"Why don't you come stay with me?"

Joey's face froze in position. "Um... I guess so..." Surprisingly, he went back to being quite sullen, staring at the floor.

"Joey?" Mai tried to find his eyes.

He looked at her. "I just can't believe we're back."

* * *

_She don't even know exactly where she wants to go.  
__Is that a double negative? Oh never mind let's go  
__To the next line of the story.  
__I met her at the Smoothie King, she says Seattle's best.  
__She may be right, think I remember coffee on her breast.  
__She smoked cigarettes. I chewed bubble gum.  
__**I know I shouldn't take it but I think I kinda like it when she tells me that I'm dumb  
**__**And this may sound pathetic but I think if we could make it we'll go on and on and on  
**__**Love songs suck! And fairytales aren't true!  
**__**And happy ending Hollywood is not for me and you!  
**__**So add it up, and break it down. It's not that hard to figure out  
**__**You're crazy and I'm crazy about you!  
**__Everyone around me says she brings a brother down,  
__And mommy thinks she's great but then again she's not around  
__To see her throw a fit, border-lining conniption  
__And all this only matters if we listen anyway,  
__And she's all I can think about so I must not be gay.  
__I'm her lunatic! And she's my psychopath!  
__And we are the lucky ones with the matching T-shirts airbrushed at the mall.  
__Hang out at the pretzel stand and make fun of people and laugh if someone falls.  
__Watch everyone else hold hands and try so hard and maybe we'll start to see,  
__That you and me, we're not so crazy._-"Smoothie King" by Bowling For Soup

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Bowling For Soup or any of their break-up &/or drinking songs, but I reserve any right to love them to death & play them endlessly. 

**A/N:** To Joey Muse #11: This one _was _written after _that,_ so um yeah... what they said... only not all the way... well thanks for the inspiration. This chapter's for you- except for the romantic parts! Those go to Orlando Bloom. To Abe: Here's your duel! Oh I know you loved it, even if you can't beat it, haha! Cockiness curtesy of Joey Muse #1. Duel inspiration courtesy of Joey Muse #2. I have 2 new Joey muses, and one is actually a girl, my best friend ::heart::. And Mai's POV blurb in the beginning, courtesy of my very latest Joey Muse ::heart::.

_Next: Lemony Snickering_

_LOOK! The word LEMON!!!_


	8. Lemony Snickering

**Sexual ****Tenshin**

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
__She can wait if she wants  
__She's ahead of her time...  
__But she'll bring out the best  
__And the worst you can be...  
__And she only reveals what she wants you to see...  
__But she's a always a woman to me._

Chapter 9

_**Lemony Snickering**_

Joey followed Mai down the hallway, every step feeling uneasy. He kept glancing behind him to see if anyone was following them. When Mai stopped, he bumped into her.

"Oof! Sorry."

"Alright, here we are," Mai said as she stuck her key in the door. Before she could turn it, they heard footsteps.

They turned around, startled to see a huge man, at least 6 feet tall and 3 across. He wore jeans and a dirty white undershirt, but neither covered his beer belly. He was balding, yet had hairy sweaty arms. A cigar hung out of his unpleasant mouth, completing his mug of a face.

"What're you think yer doin, Valentine?" He bellowed.

Joey shrank back behind Mai.

"Oh, Mr. Nigai!" Mai said as cheerfully as she could fake at the moment. "Is something the matter?"

Mr. Nigai pointed his cigar toward Joey and nodded at him. "Would'ya care to explain _him_?"

"Um, this is my _cousin_..." Mai stammered.

Joey looked at her confused, but then stepped out from behind her and up to Mr. Nigai. He put his biggest grin on and extended his hand out to shake. "Joey Valentine, sir! Nice to meetchya! Ya see, our dads were brothers, only like no one ever knew. Till Mai went on to that um, Lending Tree? No, Family Tree dot com, and looked me up! Then we got together here in Domino to have dinner and all, but we got so carried away havin fun that it got so late and I ended up missin the last train before they shut. An I live all the way in _Kyoto!_ So Mai thought it'd be alright if she put me up the night instead of havin to go find a hotel room. Cuz you_ know_ how expensive and crowded they get around here during tourist season!"

Mr. Nigai's head looked like it was about to spin off.

"So whatdaya say, pal?" Joey added, "Alright if I crash with my cuz here tonight? Just need a place to sleep, a nice hot bath-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Mr. Nigai snapped. He glanced at Joey's and Mai's blonde hair for reassurance. "Just, no funny business, _got it?"_

"Yes sir!" Mai said.

Mr. Nigai walked away mumbling under his breath.

"Have a good night, sir!" Joey said.

Once he was gone, Joey looked at Mai. Both almost burst out laughing.

Inside, Mai turned the light on, so they could both see the hell her apartment now was.

"Oh my God!" Mai exclaimed.

"Whoa... what the hell happened?" Joey said as he looked around. The cushions of the couch were completely shredded and their stuffing strewn all about the living room.

Mai ventured through the mess. "_Sato!_ Get out here this instant!" (satosugar in Japanese)

"Huh?" Joey looked up, alarmed. "Uh, who's _Sato?_" Suddenly a skinny white cat jumped into his arms out of nowhere. "AH!"

Mai turned. "Oh, there you are! You're in big trouble, Mister! Just look at-" She stopped and stared at the cat. It was happily ignoring her while nuzzling Joey's chest. "Hm, well I guess he likes you. That's weird." She left them to start cleaning up.

"Er, Mai? I _really_ don't like holding cats..." Joey strained his neck away from the cat's face.

"Oh, can't you just keep him out of my way for a few minutes while I clean this up?"

"Oh alright..." Joey grumbled. He leaned back against the wall. "So why'd you say it's weird that it likes me? I mean, I got nothin gainst cats, I just don't like holdin um."

"Cuz, um... He usually doesn't like strangers. That's all." Mai turned to clean with her back to Joey.

"Oh. And where'd he come from? I never thought you had a cat..."

"He was a present..." She added quickly and quietly, "_From Varon..._" She got up to throw some stuffing away. A sudden angry meow startled her.

Joey had dropped the cat.

"Well no wonder it destroyed the couch!"

"Joey, c'mon."

Joey started laughing. Mai looked at him confused. "Actually, now I've got nowhere to sleep."

Mai froze. The couch was the only thing that was sleepable besides her bed. She shook her head in disbelief. "No..."

"Well c'mon, there's nowhere else. And after all, we are just cousins..." He strutted up to her, cocking one eyebrow.

She tried to push him away, laughing. "No, Joey! Oh my God, I can't!"

"Aw, I'll be good..." He made a puppy dog face, then immediately switched to an evil grin.

Mai kept laughing. "No, no, no, no, no! Joey, you can't _sleep _with me just cuz my cat clawed up the couch a bit!"

"_Varon's_ cat. And there's no couch _left._ C'mon, seriously, I won't try nothin-"

"Double negative."

"Fine, I won't try _anything_. Promise. I just don't wanna sleep on the cold, hardwood floor with no pillow or blanket even."

"Well you can have a blanket. Or you could gather up all the scraps of stuffing, throw another blanket over it all, and make a futon!"

Joey's eyes dropped, frustrated. "Mai." ––'

Mai finally stopped laughing and sighed. "Alright, fine. But you stay on your own side. Or Mr. Nigai'll shoot you."

Joey turned around and did a pretend arm pump "_Yesss!_"

Mai smirked and went back to cleaning. "Augh, we can't even watch TV unless we sit on the floor... Varon should owe me a new couch."

"Well..." Joey stretched his arms behind his head. "Dibs on shower!" He zoomed to the bathroom, flanked by Mai.

"Joey!"

He shut the door in her face. She pounded her fists on it once, before it opened again. "Care ta join me?" Joey snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her inside. Before she could say anything, her lips were stolen as Joey dipped her. _Oh yeah, she wants me._

"Any chance you'll change your mind?" Joey asked.

"Yes..."

Joey grinned and kissed her again.

"Well I might be tempted to kick you out," Mai finished.

Joey chuckled. " I meant about stayin on my_ own _side of the bed." He licked her neck. "Ooh, does that mean it's_ our_ bed?"

"No..." Mai giggled and stood up, ending the game. "You gonna take a shower first?"

"If it's alright with you."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just finish straightening up and all. Soap's right there, and towels," she pointed. "Oh, um... You gonna just put your clothes back on? I really don't have anything..."

"Yeah, they're ok. Thanks."

Joey took his shower, then Mai. She came out all ready in her pjs: a tank top and flannel pants. She found Joey sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch and watching TV; Family Guy was just ending.

"Augh," Mai sneered, pretending she hated the obscenely funny show.

"Oh hey." Joey shut the TV and got up. "Goin to bed?" he asked as Mai was yawning and nodding at the same time.

Joey followed her into her bedroom. "Um..." He looked as nervous as ever.

"Ugh, relax. Just don't say anything to Tea or Tristan and we stand a chance to live down this night."

Joey laughed. "Alright." Mai lost her breath when he pulled his shirt off over his head. "What?"

Mai blinked back to reality. "Nothing."

They climbed into bed and lay facing away from each other. Mai shut the lamp on her night stand and shades of pale and darkest blue took over the room.

"Good night, Joey."

"G'night, Mai." His throat tried to catch him, but he added more quietly, "Love ya."

"Love you too," came his response. His stomach jumped into his heart.

Twenty minutes later, Joey's stomach and heart still would not let him sleep or even doze. "Mai," he said carefully.

A tired "Hm..." came back.

"You asleep?"

"Yes."

Joey rolled onto his back. "Me neither."

Mai turned the light on and rolled over, too. "Well what do you suggest...?"

Joey sat up against the headboard, crossing his arms behind his head. "I dunno. I ain't exactly been in a situation like this a million times before, either."

Mai looked at him, and could not look away. _Holy geeze does he look hot!!! __**I'm**__ the one I'm really worried about losing control..._ "Joey..."

"Hm?"

She almost blushed. "Um, nothing."

Joey lowered his arms and snuck up on Mai's hand. They toyed around for a few minutes, entwining their fingers, caressing thumbs. He ran a forefinger down her palm, tickling her.

He felt a new yet somewhat familiar force in him, and he tried to argue against it. _Oh God, why am I doing this? She looks just as tense. But she said not to try anything. She __**said**__, but does she really want me to? No, she might get pissed. But I can't sleep! I want her so much, and here we are in bed together- under oath and threat of death not to touch her. Maybe I could take that to mean just all the way. A little kissin and snugglin won't hurt. And I know she loves it. That way we'll both be able to sleep easy. No wondering __**if **__one of us'll make a move while the other's asleep. We'll already be together._ The force won.

Joey snatched Mai's wrists and gently pinned them above her head as he rolled on top of her. He went at her neck again. His chest teased hers. She tried to suppress her giggling.

"_You like it..._" He smiled his most devilish grin. His hair hung down and mingled with hers.

"Joey..." she gasped.

He picked his head up. "You alrigh-"

She kissed him. "I love you."

He forgot about pinning her arms and hugged and kissed her. He knelt up holding her. She pushed him away long enough to start to pull her tank off, but he insisted in finishing it for her. Mai took a deep breath.

Joey held her against him, kissing her all over. He laid her back down. _Not all the way. I will not go all the way. I will not go all the way... oh damn..._ "I love you, Mai..."

Mai kissed him. "You said you wouldn't..." She kissed him again.

"If this is your new way of complaining, it sucks."

"Mm-hm," she answered, sucking on his tongue.

Joey rolled off Mai onto his side. His tongue pulled her along with him.

"Mmm..." She broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin to go to sleep. C'mere." He pulled her closer.

She turned her back to him so she could snuggle closer, with his chest and waist right against her.

Joey put a finger around her chin, urging her to turn her head. She did. He looked into her eyes. "_Now_ I can sleep," he whispered.

Mai kissed him. "I love you, Joey."

"Ditto. No matter what." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh, wait..." Mai shut the lamp off. The blue shadows returned around them.

They settled down, legs intertwined. Joey's strong arms shielded Mai's from the chilly night air, her shoulder cradled his head, his hands held hers and stroked her cheek as they dozed off. And fate willing at last, Orichalcos was the farthest thing from their minds.

"I love you."

* * *

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away.  
An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through.  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you.  
__**And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are.  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far.  
And can you feel the love tonight,  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best.  
**__There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twistin kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn.  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours..._

- "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Remix)" by Elton John

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YGO or Elton John, & don't want to.

**A/N:** Lemony Snickets? Lemons & Snickering? Get it? No? Oy... To show how long it's been since I actually wrote this chapter, it was when the Lemony Snickets: A Series of Unfortunate Events volume 8 hit the shelves, 2 years ago or so. And I'm snickering too cuz you all thought there was gonna be a lemon. Lemons can turn stories sour. Haha, laugh and point. But you have to learn that down here, I'm God. This is my world, my world! ... Eh-hem... Thank you now please review.

_Next: All Jacked Up_


	9. All Jacked Up

_**Sexual**_**Tenshin**

_Then she'll carelessly cut you  
__And laugh while your bleedin  
__But she'll bring out the best  
__And the worst you can be  
__Blame it all on yourself  
__Cause she's always a woman to me..._

Chapter 9  
_**All Jacked Up**_

_(A/N: Let's play dress up w/ the ygo characters then get them drunk! Oops, I didn't say that!)_

It had been a few weeks, and all the while Joey had been staying with Mai.

"Mall?"

Joey groaned. He let his head fall on the counter where they were eating breakfast.

"Oh c'mon, Tea just called me to call you to call Yugi and Tristan."

Joey groaned again. "Mall and girls," he mumbled, "Bad."

"Making me mad," Mai picked his head up by his hair, "Even worse."

"Uh... making you happy, priceless?"

Mai laughed.

Joey groaned some more. Mai let go of his hair and his head flopped back down on the counter with a dull thud.

"Cheer up, we're all goin to Ryan's afterwards for dinner."

Joey picked his head up all by himself. "That place... sounds familiar..."

"Only the best bar and nightclub in the world! You've probably just heard people talking about it. You know, they serve underage?"

"Oh." He went back to eating his cereal.

Mai watched him, eyeing up his white undershirt, old knee-ripped jeans, and the pricey sneakers with the hole in the right tongue. She was wearing her short shorts cutoffs, orange and pink floral tie belt, orange and pink tube midriff, faded denim jacket, orange high heels, and simple silver jewelry. "And while we're at the mall, I think you could use a new outfit," she tried to say it gently without sounding snobbish.

Joey swallowed what was in his mouth. "What's wrong wit' my T-shirt wit tha blue stripe ?" Mai had taken it to wash this morning.

"You wear that too much."

"Then I'll just go like this."

"Hell no! You look like a bum!"

Joey jumped up and yanked his shirt off to show his chest and stomach off. "Bums don't got **6 packs!**"

_They do on the _inside_ of their stomachs._ Mai giggled.

* * *

The poor guys had no choice. Yugi had retreated to the puzzle to have Yami lure Tea away from Tristan, though Yami had no idea of this plot. Mai might as well have had a leash on Joey. The gang agreed to meet at the food court later.

"I can't believe I'm in _American Eagle_..." Joey moped around following Mai through the guy's side.

"What was that?" she called back over her shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Ooh, how bout this shirt?"

"No."

"They have it in blue."

"No."

"You just hate this store for no reason!"

"Yes."

"Then where do you wanna go?!"

"Hot Topic," he said. Mai frowned at him. "What? I need a black shirt."

"They have black shirts _here!_"

"I don't like these."

"EEEEEEERRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

Joey came strutting into the food court like he was a movie star.

Yami's hair stood on end- even more. Tristan and Tea's jaws dropped in unison.

"Heya guys!" Joey dipped a pair of new black rimmed sunglasses with shiny yellow lenses, and the price tag still dangling, and winked at them. "Whadaya think?" He had on new tight jeans from Guess and a plain black muscle shirt from Hot Topic. The most stunning piece was a new black button down shirt, with spiked flames around the bottom. They started out dark green, working up to shades of lime, eventually tipped with yellow.

"HOT!!" Tea blurted, then clamped her mouth and gave Tristan an innocent apologetic look.

"Wow, Joey," Yugi started, "You really-"

"T'ank you, t'ank you!" Joey said snobbishly.

Tristan smirked. "You look like Steiffler."

"No kiddin!" Mai appeared behind Joey, out of breath. She produced an American Wedding DVD -uncut- out of a shopping bag. "He even got me to buy this! 128 dollar jeans, 30 dollar muscle shirt, 50 dollar shirt, _150_ dollar sunglasses, and then this 30 dollar 'Special Edition' DVD, geeze!"

"Makin mah day," Joey grabbed Mai around the waist and kissed her cheek, "Priceless."

"You still cost me a fortune!"

"We didn't even look at the anime and manga and comics and action figures and video games yet," he smirked. "Not to mention everyone's favorite children's card game!" (A/N: Props to Little Kuriboh!)

Mai sat down at their table and collapsed next to Tea in exhaustion.

"Hey, I think I like shoppin now!" Joey smiled.

Mai flopped her head down on the table. Everyone laughed.

Tristan got up. "So, _Steiffmeister._ Let's get goin to the club already!"

A round of woots and howls came as response.

* * *

Joey watched everyone else order ahead of him. "I'll have a coke," Yugi said, not too excited but not too depressed either.

"Mai Tai, please." Tea put her hand on Yugi's arm as she came up next to him- and held on tight. Yugi's eyes widened, as she leaned over. His expression soon turned sour, however. It was so loud Joey had to rely on reading her lips, "Do you know where Tristan went?"

"Heh," Joey overheard and leaned over to Mai, "Thought you woulda gotten that."

Mai scrunched up her nose. "Nah." She turned to the bartender. "Okay, listen up. Orange juice, mixed with cranberry juice, pineapple juice, peach schnapps, and double the vodka." He nodded sharply and turned to Joey with that teasing smile of hers. "S'called a Sex on the Beach."

"Sir?"

"Oh, um..." He hadn't even been thinking about what to get. "I don't know drinks too good... I guess uh, beer?" Just the thought made his stomach queasy already.

Once served, everyone enjoyed their drinks rather quickly and trickled off onto the dance floor. Joey was left all alone, staring down his beer.

"Whoa man, check out that chick in the purple!"

Joey sneered at the 20-something looking guy. He had to admit he looked sharp and definitely a notch above himself, but Joey wasn't worried. "She's with ME." With his tone he might as well have barked for the stranger to back off.

The guy raised his eyebrows. "I saw her first, dude."

"She's my girlfriend!" His eyes snapped and he slammed his fist on the bar. "Watch your mouth and maybe I'll try to watch my temper."

"Whoa, whoa, okay." His eyes remained on Mai though. "So is she hot in bed too?"

Joey's teeth gritted and he waved his arm at the guy. "Get outta here before I drag ya out back!"

He shook his head smirking and got up. "I gotta piss anyhow." Quieter he added, "Though while I'm at it won't mind thinkin of her heh heh..."

Joey jumped out of his seat and forged his way through the crowd towards Mai.

The mysterious guy stopped and smirked as he watched Joey walk away. "Bartender, give my buddy there a lil somethin on the house." The bartender nodded. "Hold on." He slipped the aproned man a hundred dollar bill folded around two small round pills. "For him and his lady when they come back."

* * *

"Mai?!" Joey had to yell a the top of his lungs over the loud music poundig his heart out.

"Right here, handsome!" She scooted up behind him and wrapped a leg around his.

"Whoa!"

Mai laughed and jerked her head towards the bar. "Comon you're still too tight! We gotta loosen you up, boy!"

"Mai, I dunno. I'm only 18-"

"Nonsense."

"Here," the bartender pushed two beers toward Mai and Joey. "You're pal left ya two drinks on the house."

"Pal?" Mai asked.

"Forget it." Joey rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"I still have my Sunrise to finish." Mai picked up her orange glass while Joey sniffed the beer.

"Ew, this stinks!"

"Oh just drink it!"

"Whatever you say..." Joey squeezed his eyes shut and guzzled half the bottle. "Ughlc!" He shook his head, blinked his eyes back into focus, and stuck his tongue out.

Mai eventually finished her Tequila Sunrise. She moved on to the beer bottle left for her. One sip sent her head spinning. "Whoa, what on Earth..." She sniffed it, but it made her nose scrunch up. "Here, Joey. I think I'm done for tonight."

"You gon' finsh that?"

"No, here." She handed him the bottle while she snaked her arms around his neck. Her whisper was close to his ear. "Besides, I don't want to be too out of it for later."

She left Joey with his jaw hanging open. _She wants a loose guy..._ He stared at the bottle in his hand. With his brow full of worry, he started gulping down the second beer.

* * *

A few minutes later he had downed the whole thing and set off to find Mai again. She was sitting down, talking with Tea. Joey stumbled over to her, but didn't see a step. He tripped, twirled, and ended up flat on his back. Tristan hovered over him.

"Where's Mai?"

Tristan pulled him back onto his feet and helped him over.

Mai was of course concerned, but still giggling. "Are you okay?" She ran a hand down his cheek.

"Can I have a kiss?" He blurted out with a cracked voice.

Mai smiled and kissed his cheek. As she pulled away, however, he was coming in again and found her lips. She kissed him on the lips as well, then pulled away again. Again, he persued her, this time with his lips parted, and his tongue emerged to split her lips. Mai couldn't help but give in with a little moan.

The next thing Mai knew, Joey's hand was on her breast, grabbing at the fabric of her shirt. "Joey!" She took hold of his wrist and removed it.

"Aw, comon..." He tried again, with the same response.

"Not here!" But he persisted. "Joey, I said not here! Later."

Joey still barely comprehended what she was saying. He jumped to his feet and stormed off back towards the bar.

Mai rolled her eyes and turned back to her and Tea's conversation, only to find that Tea had gotten up to dance.

"Excuse me, miss."

"Huh?" Mai looked back up to see a strange gentleman standing before her. In his hands he held two tropical drinks.

"Some men don't know how to treat a lady properly." He held one drink out to her.

"Oh." Mai was stunned by his chivalry. "Why thank you." She took the glass from his hands and tasted a sip.

"You're welcome. May I sit?"

"Oh, go right ahead..." Another few drinks from the glass.

He took the liberty of sitting so close that their hips touched. Before Mai could realize it, his arm was around her shoulders as well. "I'm the one that sent you and your friend the beers before."

"Oh, uh, thank-you, but he's my boyfriend."

"Well then he obviously doesn't know how to appreciate a woman such as yourself."

Mai's eyes melted. Mr. High Class's charms were working their magic.

"How do you like the drink?"

"Oh!" She giggled with embarrassment and quickly drank the last few gulps. "It's..." A cough escaped. "It's really strong. What's it called?"

"I call it Pink Paradise."

"Well that's not suggestive," Mai smirked. Her eyes were almost all the way closed.

"Yes, quite." The gentleman became distracted with twirling her hair around his finger. "Will you tell me your name?" He darted closer and nibbled her ear, "Or shall I just call you Venus, after the goddess of beauty herself?"

"Mai- My name is Mai-" A weak yawn escaped. "Oh, boy. Excuse me..."

"You're excused."

Suddenly his hand forcefully turned her cheek towards him, engaging her in a full yet sloppy French kiss. From there his hand took her wrist and shoved her palm between his legs. She was powerless to stop him. He pulled her whole body on top of himself- just as Joey returned.

The man controlling Mai made a point now to moan her name out loud.

Joey saw red. His face snapped and he belted out a caveman yell. Fist connected with face, leaving Mai's molestor dazed, confused, and clutching his jaw. Mai slumped over on the seat, her hand weakly trying to make it to her mouth. Joey's punch had caused her tongue to get bitten. The one plus to not being able to feel anything was at least she didn't feel the pain.

Rather than continue beating the living daylights out of the creep, Joey lunged back at Mai. "You little bitch!"

Mai opened her eyes. Sadly, she saw that the man roughly lifting her up by the straps of her jacket, was the man who was supposed to be her white knight. "Joh-" He threw her down to the ground. She tried to scream, but the so-called gentleman's drugs had worked too well his second try. She was helpless to move a single muscle. But she felt it sure enough when Joey's new boot hit her gut.

"JOEY!" Tristan burst through the small crowd forming around the couple. By now the creep had long disappeared. "What in God's name are you doing?!"

"She-... She..." He kept pointing but couldn't form a sentence.

"Mai!" Tea wailed as she joined Tristan's side. She had a glass of water in her hand. Kneeling down, she turned Mai over and splashed it on her face.

She coughed and successfully brought her hands to her face. "Ugh..." All she could utter were moans and groans. Suddenly she clammered to her knees, and threw up.

"You disgusting piece of trash- How could you do this to me? Give me everything I ever wanted and then rip it away- Lie! Cheat! Like a whore! You don't give a shit bout me!" Joey had fired himself back up again with his nonsensical and drunken rant. He grabbed Mai under her arms and heaved her up to her feet, but instantly started dragging her away. "This is private! Our matter!"

"Joey, wait! She wasn't cheating on you!" Tea cried. "Tristan, do something!"

"You know he's stronger than me. I'm gonna go get security!"

"Tristan, NO!" But he left despite Tea's pleas.

Mai screamed through her burning throat as Joey swung her into the bathroom. Which one, she didn't notice. She cried when he held her against the wall. She screamed again when he slapped her off balance, but she fell silent when her cheekbone slammed against a sink on her way down. Joey twirled around and collapsed. His stomach caught up with him, and vomited itself up.

Mai stared wide eyed and frozen at her boyfriend, unconcious in a pool of his own blood and puke. She stared, both of them frozen for what seemed like an eternity.

At last, Tea opened the door, despite Tristan trying to hold her back. "Tristan lemme go!" She focused in on what she saw before her and gasped. She shook her head and closed her eyes, attempting to pull herself together. "Mai!" She stepped over Joey and knelt over Mai to cautiously examine her. "Tristan get in here and take care of Joey!" Mai's eyes stayed fixated on Joey. "Mai? Can you hear me? Are you alright? What happened? I don't even know how this all started-!" Tea's words meant nothing to Mai and simply faded away.

One by one, people came in and out and arrived and left. Some tried asking her questions, some answered for her, others helped her move from one place to another. Everything was a blur to Mai, nothing but confusion, pain, and heartache.

* * *

Mai blinked at noticing her reflection in the car window where her head rested upon. The last thing she remembered was being on the floor of a bathroom staring at Joey.

"Is Joey okay?" she wondered out loud.

Tea's voice answered back. "Please don't try to speak, Mai. Joey's gonna be fine. Tristan's taking him to his dad's. And I'm driving you back to your apartment. Okay?"

Mai closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
My face 'round here  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
Your just innocent  
A helpless victim of a spider's web  
And I'm an insect  
Goin after anything that I can get  
So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back  
Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
__The things I've done are way too shameful  
And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up_

-"Tangled" by Maroon 5

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, _still _don't own Billy Joel, or "Tangled" by Maroon 5. I also take the 5th for this entire chapter.

**A/N:** As the first chapter I've uploaded since becoming aware of "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series," there is a nod to Little Kuriboh here. Go to YouTube and search for it! As for why I plead the 5th, well, you can't argue with good inspiration. This chapter was a black hole with only a note written in it but 10 chapters all but completed after it- til I met my latest muse. :hugs:

_Next: She's Like the Wind_


	10. Over My Head, Better Off Dead

**July 9, 2008:** **This chapter was written circa Spring 2005. Joey has not been altered.**

**Sexual****Tenshin**

_Oh, and she never gives out  
__And she never gives in  
__She just changes her mind...  
__But she can't be convicted  
__She's earned her degree...  
__Blame it all on yourself  
__Cause she's always a woman to me._

Chapter 10

**Over My Head, Better Off Dead**

_x.x.x.  
She laughed wholeheartedly.  
__"No, no he'd never do anything like that. He's nothing like him."  
__She smiled.  
x.x.x._

She stared up at him, her eyes blurred by tears, her mouth gasping for breath.

_x.x.x.  
_"_Ya know, his father's an alcoholic..."  
__He looked away from her as he spoke.  
_"_He beat him up a lot."  
x.x.x._

She knelt crouched against the bathroom wall.

_x.x.x._  
"_If he ever drank anything-"  
x.x.x._

"_**Awgh-ahhh!!**_" she cried as her body hit back against the wall again.

_x.x.x._  
"_They say even that's hereditary..."  
x.x.x._

He staggered out the door. His stomach caught up and came out of him, collapsing him right in the doorway. He passed out.

_x.x.x._  
_She smiled._  
"_No, no he'd never do anything like that. He's nothing like him."  
x.x.x._

She huddled at the wall, frozen, staring at him.

_x.x.x._  
"_I love you, Mai... _Now_ I can sleep."  
x.x.x._

The bodies lay on the floor.

* * *

The air in Domino hung still and thick. Slightly overcast, humid, it was a slow and dull summer afternoon. The birds didn't sing, and dog, cat, and human alike just lazed around with heavy eyes. But the newly hatched moths darted around to annoy what creatures they could find outdoors.

Inside the apartment building,

The door opened.

"Hey Tea..." Mai said as she stepped into the apartment. Tea hurried to stand up from her couch and greet her guest.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Tea motioned for Mai to sit on the couch, where she joined her.

Mai nodded. She looked more in shock still than alright.

Tea put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "You want some iced green tea? You know that always makes you feel better..."

"Please?" Mai looked up pleadingly.

Tea's eyes pitied her. "Sure, hon." She got up and went to the kitchen.

Mai stared into space, trying to figure out what had happened and what of that was real. The whole apartment complex was silent.

--Except for that shuffling noise on the other side of the door. And THAT voice.

"_Tristan- ah, you wouldn't understand."_

"_What wouldn't I understand, man? You know me and Tea're--"_

"_But you never hurt her."_

"_...I f'ed up Valentine's D-"_

"_--Tris, please. And that's not the same. You said I hit her."_

There was a long pause.

"_Joey... Stop crying."_

The doorknob turned, churning Mai's stomach.

Tristan took a step in. "Tea?" His breath caught when he saw Mai looking at him.

"Come in, Tristan!" Tea called as she came out with two glasses of tea.

"Move it, Tris... Whadya forget how ta walk?!" Joey shoved Tristan out of the way. "Tea, ya got a tish-"

He saw her.

Mai sniffled.

"Mai..." Joey whispered. He tore his eyes away and looked at the ground. "Tr-istan... I should go..."

"Hey, mister!" Tea yelled, "Hold it!"

"Sorry, Tea..." He turned back to the door.

"Joey..." Mai said.

Joey's hand reached for the doorknob but went limp. His legs gave in and he fell to his knees on all fours. "I don't deserve to _live..._"

"Joey..." Tristan said.

"Mai..." Joey cried, "I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you- I- I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I hurt you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I don't even remember and I have no idea what I could possibly say but I'm sorry!"

Mai stared at the floor.

Joey sat up. "Er-!" He grabbed his side in pain.

"_Joey, you alright?"_ Tristan whispered, bending down to help him.

"_Yeah, I'm fine..." _he whispered. "I deserve it."

Tea was watching Mai.

"No, ya **didn't**, man!" He looked back and forth between Joey and Mai. "**No one** deserves that."

"Joey, wait," Mai said, "_What happened?_"

"Never mind." Joey looked up to her. "_Are you alright?_"

All movement stopped and the silence in the room was noticed.

Mai looked away. "Yeah..."

The silence refused to let them go.

"Mai," Joey said finally, "Say somethin..."

"What's there to say? You got drunk and you beat me up."

"Do you hate me?"

Silence took over again.

"I don't know..."

They fought the silence, but it fought back.

"Mai... Don't be like this- Don't let me or what I did change you, please. You should be jumping down my throat, not just sittin there quiet..."

Mai closed her eyes and hung her head. "Maybe I've already changed..."

"No! Not that much!" He pounded a fist in the air. "I want you to be the normal you: stubborn and tough, and independent, and selfish, and high and mighty, and- and flaunting, and yelling... and happy. I want you to be you."

Mai picked her head up. "Well now you see this side of me."

Joey lowered his fist and his arms hung at his sides. "...hurt..."

Mai looked away.

***  
"_You think he won't just hurt you again?"  
***_

"Tea," Mai said, "Could you...?" She got up and motioned for Tea to follow her to the bathroom.

* * *

Tea closed the door.

"So?"

Mai sniffled again. She'd let the tears go. "I don't know."

"Mai, we've known Joey all our lives. He's a good guy. This was just an isolated incident. He just- I mean... You know."

"Yeah... I think so too... But I hope we're right."

Tea crossed her arms. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes... but when I think about the other night, I never wanna see him ever again."

"But you love him... Do you forgive him?"

"...I don't know. But he certainly hasn't redeemed himself yet."

Mai went to the sink, picked up a washcloth, and wet it with ice cold water. She wiped the makeup off her cheek. Purple skin appeared.

Tea grimaced with sympathy. "Does it hurt?"

"Only when I touch it with something that's not freezing," Mai answered.

"I still can't believe..."

"Well he was drunk..."

"But why was he even drinking?"

"We all were, ya know, but I didn't think about his dad..." Mai said. "I was drinking a lot, too, but I do drink every now and then, so I'm used to it. _He_ was- augh, he was _hammered_. _I've_ never even been that drunk. I have no idea how many he could've had."

"Hm. Well you were out of it, too." Tea nodded. "Maybe it's better that they couldn't call the cops."

"What?"

"Well, then you could've pressed charges. And you would've had to make that decision. But since they serve underage, they couldn't call the cops."

"Hm."

"Mai..." Tea took her shoulders and made her look at her. "You don't have to go back to him."

"But... He didn't mean to-"

"And what'll happen the next time, hm?"

_x.x.x._  
"_You think he won't just hurt you again?"  
x.x.x._

Mai stared into the mirror. The blonde woman she saw there was distressed, helplessly in love with an abusive man. In her mind she saw that man, beating her in a drunken rage. Then he dropped his head, hiding his face, and cried as his outreached hand was swatted away.

"I just wish I were dead..."

"Mai," Tea said, "I just don't want to see you hurt. And this is serious."

"I'm sorry, Tea..." Mai shook her head. "I need to go home..."

"Okay."

* * *

While the girls were in the bathroom, the boys got to have their own discussion.

"And the jury is dismissed to begin deliberation," Tristan said.

"Shove it." Joey sat on the arm of the couch, hanging his head to hide his face. "Think they'll give me the chair? I don't deserve to live."

"Augh, stop sayin that!"

"What kinda guy beats his girlfriend up?!"

"You were drunk, man."

"That's no excuse. And who'm I kiddin? She's not my girlfriend anymore. It's over. I blew it."

"Joey..." Tristan tried, "Maybe Mai still loves ya..." It made him sick inside to say something nice about her.

Joey shook his head, letting a tear drop to his lap. "She's smarter than that. I hate myself, I wanna kill myself right now. I was always the one to save her... But..." Tristan picked his head up. Joey continued, "I know how I'd do it, too. I can make a darn good noose..."

"...You sayin you can't live without her?"

"I dunno."

"Do you love her?"

"Duh."

Tristan stopped to think. "Which... way do you mean that?"

Joey glared at him. "How many years you known I like her- and you still think this's all been just to get with some gorgeous girl?!"

Tristan still looked confused.

"Yeah. I love her. I'll love her for the rest of my life. She's everything I've ever wanted." Joey looked up and laughed. "She's even just as stubborn, hard-headed, and loud as me. Funny, smart... She's perfect." He shook his head. "No, Tris. I can't imagine life without her. Best thing that's ever happened to me... that she even gave me a second look..."

Tristan sat down in the armchair. "And you hurt her..."

"Err!" Joey comically collapsed onto the couch. "Ow!" He mumbled something into the cushion.

The bathroom door opened.

"Ya know, you could stay if you want," Tea was saying.

"No, it's alright," Mai answered.

Joey sat up wincing and watched Mai walk toward the door. She didn't look at him.

"Mai?" he said.

She stopped. "What?" She looked at him, showing him her bruised cheek.

His eyes furrowed. "Oh my God..." He jumped up and went to her, hands outreached, but he remembered himself and dropped them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Mai snapped.

"I... I had no idea how bad-..."

Mai turned away from him. "Thanks for everything, Tea. Tristan, see ya."

"See ya," Tristan said.

She opened the door.

"M-... Mai!"

She turned to Joey. He concentrated on the unbruised half of her face. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he shuffled his feet.

"Um..." He started, "C-could I walk you home?"

"Huh, good bye." She left.

Joey smirked. "She's still the same." He sighed, "And so am I. A loser."

"Girlfriend beater," Tristan laughed.

Joey lunged at him. "You wanna see me be a _best-friend beater_?!"

They tumbled around until Tea blew the whistle.

"Joey!!"

"Huh?" They stopped, hands around each other's throats.

"Are you just gonna let Mai leave you forever like that?!"

"Yeah," Joey answered, as if it was the most sensible thing in the world to do. "It's _Mai._"

"And-"

"And," Tristan interrupted, "You leave her alone when she wants to be alone. Unless you really like those type of fireworks."

"Err!" Tea screamed. "Joey, do you love her or not?!"

"Yes..." He whispered, "Does she?"

"She... She's worried about getting hurt again."

Joey held his side. "Yeah... but I'd never- I mean... I never meant to hurt her... I love her- I care about her, so much. But the more I try to fix my mistakes, the more damage I leave..."

"Joey," Tea said, "If you wanna try again, then I think you've got a good chance. And that's one of the things she likes about you- you're determined when you know you're fighting for what's right. Just go talk to her."

"What- you mean at her apartment?!"

"Yeah."

He sighed. "Alright." He stood up and winced. "Ergh..."

"Joey," Tristan said, "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

Joey started taking his shirt off, careful of how he used his upper body.

"Oh my goodness..." Tea gasped.

"My dad..." Joey said. His chest, shoulders, and ribs were spotted with black, blue, red, and still swollen, too. "He beats me. The other night when those guys dropped me at my place, he got me. Since I've gotten older I been able to fight back, but I was like passed out already."

He smiled. "Heh, then again, guess I really did deserve it this time..."

* * *

_She's like the wind, through my trees. She rides the night next to me.  
__She leads me through moonlight, only to burn me with the sun.  
__She's taken my heart, but she doesn't know what she's done.  
__Feel her breath on my face, her body close to me.  
__Can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league.  
__Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs.  
__She's like the wind.  
__I look in the mirror and all I see is a young old man with only a dream.  
__Am I just fooling myself, that she'll stop the pain?  
__Living without her, I'd go insane.  
__Feel your breath on my face, your body close to me.  
__Can't look in your eyes, you're out of my league.  
__Just a fool to believe...  
__She's like the wind. _

-"She's Like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, "She's Always a Woman" by Billy Joel, or "She's Like the Wind," but Swayze is all MINE! Got it?! Mine! (lol, jk)

**A/N:** Tea's a bitch. Just be thankful I didn't have Tristan & Tea break out into _"We'll Be There!" _I also just feel like noting here that since laying this chapter out, I myself have thought I found a guy like this that actually existed, but figures it wasn't real. Joey's a fictional character, and any character like that will always only be fiction.

_Next: Stranger Than Your Sympathy_


	11. Stranger Than Your Sympathy

*****November 17, 2008: This chapter was written circa Spring 2005.*****

**Sexual ****Tenshin**

_She can lead you to love__  
She can take you or leave you__  
She can ask for the truth__  
But she'll never believe you...__  
And the most she will do__  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me_

Chapter 11

_**Stranger Than Your Sympathy**_

Mai heard the modest knock and opened the door. She stepped back and stared, but wasn't surprised.

"Hi..." Joey said, nervously rubbing his hands together.

She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He held his hands up. "Just wanna talk."

She stepped aside for him to pass and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks." He looked around the room. It was all just as he had left it a couple of days before. Even the cat came to wind around his ankles. "Hey, Sato."

"What do you want?" Mai asked, recrossing her arms.

"I wanna apologize some more- a lot more... and ask you... Could I ever make things right again?" He bent down and picked up the cat.

Mai rolled her eyes and smirked. "Like a puppy on a leash."

"Huh?" Joey looked up from petting the cat to Mai.

"I knew you'd follow me home."

"Well, I didn't _follow_ you... I know where you live, duh." He smiled with his puppy dog eyes. "But I like it when you call me a cute wil wost puppy..."

Mai had to smile.

"Heh," Joey said, "Your turn to talk. You already know what_ I_ feel."

"Do I?" Mai questioned. "Joey, ever since I met you... You know I'm not scared of anything. But you? You scared me to death. You're a threat. You always have been." He cringed. "You're a threat to my way of life. My convictions. My feelings. And what really scares me the most beyond all that is the threat you are to my _heart_. But just as much as that..." She paused to gather her courage. "I'm scared to death of _losing_ you..."

"So that's why..." he wondered aloud, "You're lettin me stick around, even though I hurt you..."

"Yeah... It's stupid and weak I know, but-"

"I want you to... cuz I would _never_ mean to hurt you." Joey let the cat jump down and he walked over to Mai. She stood leaning on the back of the couch. He put his hand on hers. "Mai..." He really did not know what to say. He closed his eyes. "I love you."

"Joey-"

He opened his eyes and interrupted her, afraid to hear what she was going to say. "I want things to be like when we were here a few days ago, when I slept over- when we were just havin fun and foolin around and you weren't worrying that I was really some evil girlfriend beater or rapist or somethin crazy. Yeah I got drunk at that party, but I've never done that before- and I'm never doin it ever again."

She swallowed, as if trying to get ready to say something.

"Please, Mai..."

"Joey..." She looked away from him. "I don't wanna end up like your mom..."

"No! I'd never let that happen! You said you were afraid of losing me, Mai. Well I cannot lose you. I need you. You're the only person that's ever loved me- not even my parents..."

"S-" Mai cleared her throat that was closing up, "Serenity."

"Ok, my sister, but..."

Mai closed her eyes. "I know what you mean."

Joey watched her face as she bit her lip. "M-ai..." He could not stand it any longer. He made a grab for her lips with his. She replied just as hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, and she did the same.

"Mm-ergh!" Suddenly Joey pushed her away, clenching his side and wincing.

"Joey, what_ is_ that?" Mai demanded. "What, is your cell phone on vibrate?"

"No." He stood up straight, with aid from the couch. He lifted the side of his shirt up.

Mai covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh my God... Is that from the other night?"

"Well," he let the shirt fall back into place, "Yeah, but it was my dad when I got home. He does this all the time."

Mai gazed up into his eyes with strange sympathy.

"How could I get just like him..." He brushed the back of two fingers along the bruise he'd left on her cheek, as softly as he could. "Do I really love you?"

"I-..." On second thought Mai figured it was more likely a rhetorical question, and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Do I?" Joey gently guided her chin back up. He stared into Mai's eyes whether she wanted him there or not. But it wasn't an intrusion.

"I don't know."

Joey sighed and looked away.

Mai's hand came to his cheek slowly and turned his attention back to her eyes. She peered long and hard into his face. Her hand cupped his cheek and slid down to his chin. His big puppy dog eyes were all furrowed with troubles. "I can't tell you to love me."

"You could tell me how."

"I know you would die for me."

"No doubt, but that'd be too bad. Cuz I wanna_ live_ with you forever."

"Then why are you questioning whether you really love me?"

"Cuz I know that might not be the best thing for you."

"Joey..."

He took a deep breath and glanced away for a moment. "Mai, do you love me?" he asked her squarely. "Cuz," he cut her off just as she was about to say something. "I want you back. I don't care what anyone says. I want you back. That's all there should be to it. I want nothing more than to just be with you."

"Joey, I don't know..." She took a deep breath and a tear finally fought its way to her eye. "I know I love you but I don't know 'bout... forever..."

Joey sat down on the floor and yanked Mai's shirt til she followed suit. He pulled her to lay in his lap. "C'mere babe..." He draped his arms around her. She pulled her knees up and cuddled with him. The tears had totally invaded. "Everything's gonna be okay." He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Joey..." she cried, "I'm sorry-"

"No, no- don't you say that. You never did anything wrong."

"I swore I hated you..."

"It's okay."

"But I love you."

"I love you with all my heart and I always will. This'll never happen to you ever again." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "I promise." He lowered his cheek to hers and rubbed together before they found themselves in a kiss.

Mai cut it short. "Don't make me promises you can't ke-"

"I can and I will keep that." Joey took the opportunity of her stun to pleasure her lips again.

Nearly an hour was lost to them. Though surely they enjoyed being lost in each other. It is amazing how much one can do with but lips.

Joey finally pulled back, curious for her reaction. She let him pull away, and her eyes remained closed, on the verge of dozing off. This graceful creature in his lap truly felt at home. He smiled as his adrenaline calmed.

_[IAGO:] Forget about that guy_

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes_

_Forget about his charms_

_Forget about the way he held you in his arms_

_Walking on air's obnoxious_

_The thrill_

_The chill_

_Will make you nauseous_

_And you'll never get enough_

_Just forget about love!_

_Forget about romance_

_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance_

_Then you feel the blush_

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush_

_Love really is revolting!_

_It's even worse than when you're moulting_

_Enough of this fluff!_

_Just forget about love!_

_[JASMINE:] I had almost forgotten the way it felt_

_When he held out his hand for mine_

_My heart all a-flutter_

_[IAGO:] Oh, how I shudder_

_[JASMINE:] The first time we kissed_

_[IAGO:] It won't be missed!_

_Forget about 'is touch_

_[JASMINE:] I can't forget about his touch_

_[IAGO:] In the scheme of things,_

_It doesn't matter much_

_[JASMINE:] It matters so mu-uch_

_[IAGO:] You're better on your own_

_A meal becomes a banquet_

_When you eat alone_

_[JASMINE:] Hmm-mm-mm-mm_

_[BOTH:] Love's filled with compromises_

_[IAGO:] And don't you hate those big surprises?_

_[JASMINE:] A cozy rendezvous_

_[IAGO:] Oh, please!_

_[JASMINE:] Candlelight for two_

_[IAGO:] Oh, geez!_

_[JASMINE:] Look you're calling my bluff!_

_[BOTH:] (I can't) (Just) forget about love!_

_[JASMINE:] I can't forget about my heart_

_[ALADDIN:] I can't forget about my heart_

_[JASMINE:] And how it felt_

_To fall for you right from the start_

_[ALADDIN:] I'm still falling_

_[JASMINE:] Whatever we may do_

_[ALADDIN:] Whatever we may do_

_[JASMINE:] You are here for me,_

_And I'll be there for you_

_[ALADDIN:] I'll be there_

_[BOTH:] To wish, to want, to wander_

_To find the sun_

_Through rain and thunder_

_[ALADDIN:] A cozy rendezvous_

_[JASMINE:] Yes, please!_

_[ALADDIN:] Candlelight for two_

_[IAGO:] Oh, geez!_

_Enough is enough!_

_[ALADDIN and JASMINE:]_

_We can't forget about love!_

-"Forget About Love" from Aladdin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. YGO from Kazuki Takahashi. "Stranger Than Your Sympathy" by the Goo-Goo Dolls. "Forget About Love" from Aladdin.

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to get uploaded. This was one of those chapters where I got stuck in a rut long ago and no matter how many times I came back to it, it never got any better. Luckily I waited long enough and I think what seemed to be a dead end turned into a beautiful way to put the chapter to bed finally.

_Next: It's My Life_


End file.
